¿Quieres jugar conmigo?
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Todo es perfecto… un club llamado Vocaloid, al cual solo pertenecen chicos ricos y perfectos… pero no todo es como lo pintan; detrás de una linda sonrisa y amables palabras siempre hay un lado oscuro… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ADVERTENCIAS: Gore y Lemon
1. ¿Club Vocaloid?

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

Hace mucho que quiero entrar a la escuela de ¨Arte Moderno¨ y por fin se cumplió mi sueño… ¿Quién soy yo? Bueno mi nombre es Len Kagamine, soy un chico de 17 años, cabello rubio, alto y demás… bueno, no soy muy especial, ahora estoy poniéndome el uniforme de mi instituto; en el cual voy a vivir hasta terminar el curso; ósea que estaré en un internado… pero no en cualquiera, sino en uno de los mas prestigiosos, caros de todo Japón… no me gusta mucho hablar sobre mi… ya que soy muy cerrado y son pocas las personas que me llegan a agradar.

*EN EL INSTITUTO*

Bueno… por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios estoy en el lugar más hermoso que hay aquí; se supone que mis maletas llegarían después a mi habitación, junto con las llaves y cosas que ocupare, ya que por ahora usare el uniforme de principiante… uno que consiste en pantalón escolar gris, con un suéter rojo y playera blanca… nada fuera de lo común.

Solo debo llegar al salón que casualmente está a la vuelta de la entrada… que raro… cada vez que hay nuevos los presentan y ahí… debes llegar, sentarte en una banca que tiene tu nombre y te dan las lecciones que debes tomar…

-Mira… es muy guapo!- decían chicos y chicas que se reunían en una bolita enfrente de mí -¿será un vocaloid? ¿Vendrán a espiarnos para saber cómo vamos?- yo solo escuchaba un poco divertido los comentarios tontos de mi grupo.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Gumi ¿y tú?- me preguntaba una chica de cabellos verdes cortos, con los ojos del mismo color y un uniforme distinto que consistía en vestido blanco con pequeños botones azules, zapatillas azules y un pequeño bolero azul con listones blancos.

-Me llamo Len- dije mientras intentaba sonreír, como dije… no soy muy sociable -¿Por qué tu uniforme es diferente al de las demás chicas?-

-Bueno… soy una de las escogidas por los Vocaloids, uno de los honores que te dan a veces- me dijo muy orgullosa.

-¿Vocaloids?- pregunte muy confundido.

-Es como un club… en donde solo son miembros chicas y chicos hermosos y especiales… como ángeles, son personas perfectas y poderosas; ellos no toman las clases con nosotros, solo vienen a apoyarnos, a veces a desayunar y tomar a una o un elegido-

-¿Cómo que un elegido?-

-Bueno… un chico que les servirá y podrá convivir con ellos, hasta que ¨ese elegido¨ pierda su brillo ¡pero eso no pasara conmigo!- decía la chica muy entusiasmada.

-¿Son como los ídolos de la escuela?- pregunte un poco molesto, ya que me parece muy tonto eso.

-Son más que eso Len…- dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado –nada más espera a verlos con tus propios ojos y entenderás el alboroto…-

Yo solo me podía imaginar tipos ricos, nada fuera de lo común mofándose de nosotros… especialmente porque me molesta mucho ese tipo de gente, también por eso no convivo mucho con la gente… sabiendo que la mayoría son así.

(Miku POV)

Siempre es lo mismo…

(Len POV)

Hice mis lecciones mientras platicaba con Gumi, ya que los profesores revisan a la hora… así que tenía que terminar rápidamente… hasta que mi nueva amiga me dijo que era hora de ir a receso, no sin antes ir a ver los Vocaloids; así que nos dirigimos afuera del edificio ya que también iban a darle indicaciones a Gumi…

Todos asían una gran fiesta al ver que llegaban así que me gano la curiosidad y me adentre con Gumi para poder observar…

-KYA! Kaito sama ¡se mi novio! Te amo ¡que guapo!- las chicas gritaban eso muy emocionadas y me detuve a ver detenidamente al chico que ovacionaban.

Ciertamente era muy bien parecido, llevaba un kimono negro con detalles azul rey… solo con verlo me doy cuenta de que es muy caro su atuendo, alto y con cabellera azul al igual que sus ojos.

-Gracias hermosas damas- decía mientras caminaba con cuidado, rodeado de otros chicos que perecían cubrir o proteger algo –mi corazón ya tiene dueño y… lastimosamente no es correspondido-

Solo con decir eso, provoco que muchas chicas comenzaran a llorar y darle ánimos ¡qué tipo tan raro! A un lado de él se encontraba una chica muy alta, casi del tamaño del peli azul, portaba un kimono negro con detalles rojos, su cabello castaño y corto, permitía que se notara perfectamente su fino y delicado cuello, mientras protegía a esa cosa o ese ¨alguien¨ tomaba un poco de vino rojo en una fina copa.

-¡Kya Meiko sama se mi novia! ¡Te amo! ¡Eres todo en ejemplo a seguir!- gritaban, a lo que la chica sonrió.

-Lo siento- decía mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vino –pero… estoy mejor sin compañía-

También… solo con decir eso, muchas chicas y chicos se volvían locos; así que decidí retírame, pero me llamaba la atención lo que protegían así que decidí seguir observando y pude ver una chica más bajita que yo, con cabellos rubios y ojos azules ¡idéntica a mí! Con su kimono negro con detalles amarillos. Pero ella era prácticamente una niña así que me quede observándola insistente mente hasta que también volteo la mirada y me saco la lengua ¡si, me saco la lengua! Estoy más que convencido que es una niña y con los labios me dijo *¿Qué me ves mocoso?* así que me limite a fruncir el ceño y voltearme, cuando escuche que la mocosa se reía volví a mirarla y me di cuenta de que se había descuidado y dejo ver parte de lo que era una persona, no se distinguía bien… pero me quedare a ver de qué se trata.

-¡Rin sama! Kya! ¡Quiero comérmela a besos! ¡Me da ganas de protegerla!- seguían con su escandalo mis compañeros.

-Ne~ ya no soy una niña- dijo la rubia mientras ponía cara de perrito, lo que hizo que muchos se ruborizaran –ya puedo hacer cosas de adultos- eso bastó para que muchos tuvieran hemorragias nasales precoces.

Después de que ellos pasaran, pero sin descuidar la persona que llevaban dentro de su círculo, pasaron dos chicos tomados de la mano, la chica alta de cabellos rosas, con un quimono negro y detalles rosas; y el chico más alto de cabellos purpura y kimono negro con detalles purpuras… aun así, todos los vocaloid, poseen mucha belleza.

-¡La pareja del momento! ¡Qué envidia!- gritaban muchos.

-¡Hola!- decían los dos mientras sonreían.

-¡Queremos ver a Miku sama!- gritaban, así que saque la conclusión de que faltaba un integrante más -¡Hace mucho que no la vemos! ¡Ella es mi inspiración! ¡Si no la vemos reprobaremos al propósito!-

¿Tanto solo por una persona? Me pregunte para luego… seguir observando ya que los Vocaloids estaban hablando en francés entre ellos… bueno eso creo por que no se me hace conocido el idioma en el que hablan…

-Está bien- dijo la pelirroja mientras llamaba a Gumi con la mano, a lo que ella se dirigía rápidamente y le dieron indicaciones; no sé cuándo, pero salieron muchos tipos vestidos como Gumi rodeándolos ¿por protección? Así que asumí que ¨Miku¨ podría ser el hijo de un presidente o algo así…

-Ya saben las reglas- dijo Gumi mientras formaba parte de la valla –pero sobre todo no intenten llegar a Miku sama-

-Miku chan- dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba un poco y metía dentro del circulo que formaban los Vocaloids –puedes salir… todo está seguro-

Así que mire detenidamente como los chicos se iban separando y dejaban ver una chica que simplemente era la belleza viviente; llevaba un kimono muy diferente a los demás, color turquesa con detalles negros, muy bonito… eso significa que ella es superior a los demás integrantes, es alta y delgada, posee una hermosa figura, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, su cabello muy hermoso y largo color verde aqua, su cara y manos se podían ver muy finas, con unos grandes ojos parecidos a esmeraldas, pero en ellos se puede ver tristeza y vacío… sus labios rojos y con forma de corazón muy irresistibles, espera… ¿qué estoy diciendo?

-Buenos días- dijo la verde aqua mientras suspiraba, en su rostro no se podía ver expresión alguna y sus ojos se podían ver aún más tristes –por favor, pongan todo su esfuerzo en la escuela- la chica poseía una hermosa y melodiosa voz acorde a su apariencia –no podre soportar ver… tanto talento desperdiciado- de inmediato pude sentir una mirada muy tierna en mí, así que busque los ojos de la persona y mi sorpresa fue… que era ella, la hermosa dama me estaba mirando así que correspondí a la mirada con una sonrisa y de inmediato pude ver que desvió la mirada…

Por unos momentos todos los gritos y las personas emocionadas desaparecieron, cuando pude ver a la chica… ella se fue acercando más a mí, los vocaloids trataron de detenerla y había mucho ruido, pero eso no me importaba así que camine hacia ella, atravesando la valla y tomando sus suaves y tersas manos le sonreí.

-¡Todos protejan a Miku!- grito el chico de morado mientras sacaba una katana y se posicionaba enfrente de nosotros, inmediatamente los chicos que formaban la valla hicieron un circulo alrededor y rápidamente nos llevaron a una limosina que esperaba afuera de la escuela… esta avanzo a mucha velocidad… mientras yo seguía conmocionado por lo ocurrido, la chica volvía a poner una cara llena de tristeza.

(Miku POV)

Siempre ocasiono problemas… estoy harta de seguir aquí, pero cuando vi a ese hermoso chico de cabellera rubia, me perdí en sus ojos como si fuera un mar cálido… no pensé bien las cosas, pero no importa…

-Disculpa…- decía él mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza y sonreía -¿A dónde vamos?-

-No lo sé- dije para luego suspirar y perderme en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto vi que todavía estaba sujetada de la mano del chico, así que me sonroje mucho pero no lo solté.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto mientras buscaba mi mirada -¿no te pegaste?-

-No… gracias- respondí mientras trataba de sonreír, pero no tenía muchas ganas o ánimos de hacerlo –solo tengo un poco de sueño-

(Len POV)

-Bueno…- dije mientras la abrasaba y miraba a otra parte ocultando el gran sonrojo que tenía –duerme… yo cuidare de ti-

Ella se tornó de un color carmesí, mientras poco a poco me abrasaba.

-Eres muy calientito…- dijo ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho así que me sonroje mucho.

-Len…- dije para luego sonreír –a tus órdenes-

-Miku…- dijo ella mientras cerraba poco a poco sus ojos –a tus órdenes-

Al poco rato quedo sumamente dormida la chica, mientras no dejaba de rodearme con sus finos brazos, así que la acomode para que quedáramos cómodos los dos y mire fijamente la cara de Miku, podía sentir su respiración y su deliciosa fragancia… así que poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

Al poco rato me empecé a despertar pero sin moverme ya que sentía que alguien me estaba abrasando y recordé que la hermosa chica color verde aqua había quedado dormida, así que solo abril mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor… ya no estábamos en la limosina… estábamos en una cama.

-Tengo frio…- dijo Miku entre sueños, de inmediato pude ver al peli azul acercarse con una cobija muy calientita.

-Veo que te despertaste- dijo el chico mientras sonreía –espero que no te incomode permanecer así por unos minutos…-

-No- dije mientras volvía a acomodarme, mirando la cara de la chica.

-¿Miku ni~ sigue dormida?- preguntaba la niña rubia que mencione anteriormente -¿Por qué ese mocoso duerme con mi novia?-

-Ya quedamos que no es tu novia…- decía el peli azul mientras hacía pucheros –es la mía-

-No… ¡Miku es mía!- gritaba la rubia.

-Len…- dijo la verde aqua mientras sonreía –Rin chan… quedamos que seriamos amigas por siempre al igual que tu Kaito…-

-¿Por qué con Len te sonrojas?- preguntaban los dos chicos con cara de perrito -¡Lo asesinaremos!-

-¿Qué? No hagan eso- dije mientras abrazaba más a la chica.

-No se los permitiré…- dijo ella mientras se paraba –Bienvenido Len… a Vocaloid-

-Jum… ¿segura Miku?- decía una chica castaña con una botella de vino en la mano.

-Si…- respondió Miku mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Déjenla… ella ya tomo su decisión- respondían los novios que mencione anteriormente mientras se acercaban –aparte está a la altura-

-Pues a mí no me agrada- respondía la rubia.

-A mí tampoco- decía el peli azul mientras acomodaba su kimono y es cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba uno también, color negro con detalles amarillos ¿Cuándo me cambiaron?

-Está bien… solo porque eres tu Miku- dijo de nuevo la castaña mientras tomaba directamente de la botella de vino –Kaito ve a la competencia de cocina, Luka ve a la área de ciencias, Rin ve a la de matemáticas… Gakupo ve al torneo de esgrima… yo iré a comprar más provisiones y cosas para el cuarto del rubio…-

-Está bien- contestaron todos mientras se retiraban.

-Tu…- me señalo la chica con botella en mano –cuida de Miku ¿ok? Ella ya sabe las reglas que te explique…-

(Miku POV)

Meiko se fue, nos dejó solos a mí y a Len… se podía ver que tenía muchas dudas que por supuesto tenía que responder.

-Disculpa…- dijo el mientras se sentaba en la cama -¿Por qué te protegen tanto?-

-Por qué…- dije para luego ponerme una gran capa que había en uno de los sillones –sin mi ellos no pueden vivir…-

-Eh? Eso no es un poco exagerado- dijo con una mirada sorprendida.

-A su tiempo lo comprenderás-

-Mmm… ¿Qué hacen en todo el día?- pregunto el mientras observaba todo el cuarto.

-Atendemos asuntos de la escuela, asisten los demás a concursos y cosas así…-

-¿A qué horas estudian?-

-¿Estudiar? Hace tanto tiempo que dejamos de hacerlo…-

-Y tu… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el mientras veía entretenido como me ponía la capa.

-Bueno… hace mucho que me aburrí de lo mismo… así que encontré un lugar donde puedo estar con gente normal- mire de nuevo al chico y dije -¿vienes?-

-Si… me dijeron que te cuidara- contesto el mientras se paraba y me acompañaba.

(Len POV)

Todo aquí es muy extraño, la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos había muchas cosas como televisiones, sillones, camas, mini bar, refrigerador… cosas para pasar el rato; lo que más me llamo la atención era que había en el centro 5 sillas y en medio de ella una, como si la usaran para un ritual o algo así.

Seguí a Miku, que camina muy rápido a pesar de que se ve frágil, pasamos atreves de varios cuartos y escaleras, parecía que el edificio nunca iba a terminar; pude observar que entre más avanzábamos la verde aqua acomodaba su cabello en una gran capa y escondía perfectamente su hermosa silueta.

-Ya casi llegamos… tranquilo- dijo ella mientras abría una gran puerta –hay que tener paciencia si quieres salir de este lugar…-

De inmediato pude ver que salíamos a un tipo de bosque muy extraño… ¿en dónde se encontraba este edificio? No puede estar cerca de la escuela ¿o sí?

-Tranquilo… permanecemos en la escuela- dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano, así que correspondí –Aquí es en donde hacen las prácticas de cocina, Kaito no es muy atento así que podemos pasar sin dificultad-

-¿Pasar a dónde?- pregunte mientras avanzaba a un lado.

-Bueno… a una aldea- dijo la verde aqua mientras subía cuidadosamente a un árbol, ato las mangas del kimono con una cinta de la capa que llevaba –ven… espero que puedas subir al árbol-

-Si puedo- dije para luego trepar habilidosamente en el y seguirla.

-Cuidado- señalo una valla –hay unos puntos específicos que están electrificados…-

-Eh?-

-Ven- dijo ella mientras me señalaba en donde saltar, por supuesto tenía miedo pero no lo iba a demostrar… -ok… ya paso lo difícil- dijo ella para luego saltar cuidadosamente abajo.

Así que la seguí y pude observar una pequeña aldea con muy pocas casas.

-Buenos días señorita Miku san- decía un chico de cabello café –pensábamos que no iba a venir-

-Buenos días- saludo ella con su cara típica de frialdad, pero al mismo tiempo en su melodiosa voz… se podía notar mucha felicidad –perdón se me hizo un poco tarde… él es Len…-

-¿Su novio?- preguntaba una chica de cabellos rojos y largos, tenía un gallito que la hacía ver más infantil.

-¡Que guapo!- dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos cafés atados en dos pequeñas colitas.

-¡No sean imprudentes!- contesto el chico de cabellos cafés mientras les daba un golpe en la cabeza –perdón señorita-

-Jajajaja- empezó a reír Miku apropiadamente pero se le notaba muy divertida, es la primera vez que la veo así.

-¡Señorita!- dijeron los 3 mientras la abrasaban –ase mucho que no ríe-

-Perdón… es que son tan lindos- dijo ella mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Sí, soy su novio- dije de inmediato mientras apretaba su mano y pude ver que se sonrojaba mucho.

-Waa~ así que les ganaste a todos- decían las chicas mientras nos miraban muy felices -¡Hay que celebrar!-

-Basta… señorita muchas felicidades, sabe que si usted es feliz también nosotros- dijo de nuevo el chico mientras sonreía cálidamente -¿Qué quiere hacer hoy?-

-Bueno… quería enseñarle a Len sobre…-

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad?- preguntaban las chicas mientras miraban a Miku acusadoramente –Len kun es su novio y debería llamarlo como tal-

-Eh?- dijo infantilmente la verde aqua –Len…-

-Jajajaja no importa cómo me llame- dije mientras sonreía ya que estábamos en una situación muy incómoda.

-Amm… quería llevar a Len… Len…kun a ver…- dijo ella muy sonrojada.

-KYAAAA!- gritaban las chicas -¡Que lindos!-

-Siéntanse libres de pasearse… yo mantendré alejadas a estas mocosas- dijo el chico mientras las tomaba de la mano –si necesita algo señorita llámeme-

-Hasta pronto- dijo Miku mientras sostenía mi mano y la apretaba, para nada me disgustaba, se me hacía lindo –Bien… Len… Len…kun ¿Qué le gustaría ver?-

-Bueno… lo que sea está bien- dije mientras le sonreía, buscando su mirada…

-Mmm… ¿ya desayunaste?- pregunto ella mientras miraba un puesto.

-No… ¿y tú?-

-Tampoco… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese puesto? Vende comida muy rica- dijo ella mientras me guiaba, era corto el camino así que llegamos en poco tiempo y pudimos tomar asiento.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntaba un chico mientras saludaba a Miku como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yakiniru por favor- dijo ella para luego mirarme -espero que te guste-

-No hay problema- conteste.

(Miku POV)

Me siento muy nerviosa alado de Len… no sé por qué, pero su presencia me tranquiliza y quita todos mis problemas…

-Aquí tiene- dijo mi amigo mientras dejaba la carne.

-Perdona… es que nunca he comido carne cruda- dijo el mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza.

-Jajajaja no se come cruda- dije con una risa sutil mientras ponía la carne en la parrilla –se va cocinando y después la comes a la temperatura que quieras-

-Nunca había comido así…- contesto el mientras me ayudaba a colocar la carne.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- respondí mientras ponía en la carne limón –yo tampoco sabía cómo comerla, hasta que un amigo me enseño-

-Creo que ya está- dijo el para luego colocarla en mi plato.

-Adelante- dije mientras acercaba la salsa de soja –tienes que probarla primero-

-No… primero tu-

-Mmm… te pido que por favor lo hagas- dije mientras acercaba un pedazo de carne a su boca –abre grande…-

-¡Rico!- dijo el mientras notaba que se ponía de un color rojo.

-Perdón si te lo di caliente ¿o pica mucho?- pregunte ya que el color de su cara era muy rojo.

-Que va… estuvo delicioso… ahora abre grande…- dijo mientras acercaba un pedazo de carne a mi boca, así que lo comí gustosamente, ya que me encanta la carne de ternera con mucho puerro -¡Rico! ¿Quieres más?-

-¡Sí!-

-Di a~- dije mientras volvía acercar otro cacho de carne y él lo comía gustoso… así seguimos hasta que terminamos con todo, el me daba un bocado y yo le daba otro… fue muy agradable.

-Len… kun-

-¿Dime?-

-Caminas muy rápido- dije para luego verlo a los ojos azules que tanto me encantaban, estábamos agarrados de la mano y creo que él no se había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento- dijo Len mientras me soltaba –no…-

-No te preocupes, me gusta estar así contigo…- dije para luego agarrarlo de una de las mangas del kimono –no me perderé si estamos así-

-Miku…-

-Ya es tarde y si no nos encuentran van a armar escandalo- dije para luego señalarle en que árbol íbamos a repetir el procedimiento de huida.

(Len POV)

Repetimos el mismo procedimiento para llegar al edificio… nunca me imaginé que habría una aldea en medio de una ciudad… en un lugar desconocido, lleno de gente muy humilde.

-Lo de la aldea es un secreto- dijo ella mientras entrabamos de nuevo a la habitación que nos llevaron y se sentó cerca de una chimenea… en un sillón muy grande color rojo –me la pase muy bien… gracias Len-

-Gracias a ti…- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado -¿Por qué un secreto?-

-No puedo salir del edificio y menos convivir con gente que no es Vocaloid- dijo ella mientras bostezaba y se recargaba en mi hombro -¿te incomodo?-

-Claro que no…- conteste un poco sonrojado –Pero me imagino que saben sobre la aldea-

-No… muy pocas personas la conocen y solo van los que ¨pierden su brillo¨-

-Los ayudantes verdad…-

-Si… hay muchas cosas que explicarte- dijo ella mientras posaba sus finos dedos en mis manos, así que también tome su mano y la mire tratando de darle confianza –Como ya te dije… no puedo salir ni comunicarme con otras personas fuera del club; no puedo hablar con los elegidos como los demás; tampoco me debo reusar a salir con ellos… son como juegos que hacemos-

-Las reglas son estrictas pero solo contigo-

-Bueno… dependen de mí, también tu lo vas a hacer y lo más probable es que mañana te enseñen que hacemos en todo el día y lo más importante… los juegos-

-¿Juegos?-

-¡Miku ni~!- gritaba una rubia mientras se acercaba corriendo -¿me extrañaste?-

-Si Rin chan- contesto la verde aqua sin dejar de tomar mi mano pero esta vez era un poco fuerte.

-¿Por qué tomas la mano de ese mocoso?- preguntaba la pequeña niña de ojos azules mientras me sacaba la lengua.

-Porque es mi novio- contesto la chica muy roja y de seguro yo estaba igual o peor.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaba la chica mientras la abrasaba –Miku ni~ es mía-

-No… es mía- dije mientras la abrasaba y le enseñaba la lengua.

-Len tu cuarto ya está arreglado ¿vale?- decía una castaña… si no me equivoco se llama Meiko –ven te enseñare-

Así nos paramos todos y nos dirigimos a ver la habitación.

-¡Es enorme!- dije mientras miraba una gran cuarto que tenía todas las comodidades… era muy padre.

-Vamos… Miku ni~- decía la niña mientras jalaba del kimono a la verde aqua –debemos practicar para la canción…-

-Claro- contesto ella mientras salía con la rubia, solo volteo a verme y darme una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa –Nos vemos en la cena-

-Si- conteste.

-Bueno… ya veo que te gusta y lo más importante le gustas a nuestra flor…- dijo Meiko mientras me mostraba mis maletas –guarda lo que quieras conservar ¿ok? Lo demás lo tiraremos y después vendré a tomarte medidas-

-¿Medidas?- pregunte ya que estaba muy confundido.

-Bueno… yo diseño la ropa que portamos todos los días… así que se me ara un poco difícil para ti…- dijo mientras miraba con detenimiento mi kimono –ese lo hice yo con las medidas de Rin solo que unos cm más largo ya que eres más alto… mañana portaremos ropa casual-

-Está bien- conteste mientras recogía mis maletas y las colocaba en la cama.

-Te llamo para la cena y si terminas antes nos vemos en el salón anterior-

(Miku POV)

-¡Que cansada estoy!- decía mi amiga Rin mientras se estiraba.

-Eso no es apropiado para una dama- dijo Kaito mientras nos daba un vaso con helado –te traje pastel de la competencia Miku-

-Gracias- conteste mientras comía el helado.

-Eso no es apropiado de un caballero…- dijo Rin al ver como Kaito comía desesperadamente el helado y se batía la boca.

-Permíteme- dije mientras me paraba, con un pañuelo tejido que tenía lo limpie con cuidado –ya está…-

-Yo también me manche Miku ni~- decía Rin mientras se manchaba la boca con el helado.

-Está bien…- conteste mientras me dirigía a limpiarla.

-Miku mira…- decía Kaito mientras se acercaba de nuevo con la boca manchada.

-¿Qué hacen? Dejen de agobiar a nuestra flor- dijo Meiko mientras les daba unos pañuelos –mañana le enseñaremos el juego a Len y Miku debe estar lista para eso-

-Si…- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se limpiaban.

-¿Miku? ¿Estás aquí?- preguntaba Len mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Sí, aquí estoy- dije mientras lo saludaba desde lejos.

-Justo a tiempo para la cena- dijo Meiko mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor.

Tome de la mano a Len y lo dirigí… hay muchos salones enormes en el edificio y sería fácil que se perdiera… ya que también a veces no sé a dónde llego a parar.

(Len POV)

Llegamos al comedor y como imagine era un gran salón con una mesa muy larga; llena de mucha comida. Miku se sentó en la parte de en medio y a su alrededor los demás, así que también tome asiento como los demás.

-Disculpa…- dijo Miku mientras acomodaba su cabello -¿Luka y Gakupo?-

-Ya están grandecitos para saber lo que una pareja hace- dijo Meiko mientras tomaba sake.

-Eh? No, no lo hagas- decían Kaito y Rin mientras trataban de quitarle la botella que la castaña tenía en manos –Miku no debe saber eso…-

-¿Saber qué?- pregunto como siempre mi verde aqua con su tono de gentileza y curiosidad.

-Miku ya está grandecita para saberlo…- balbuceaba la castaña ebria –los novios… cuando se aman mucho tienen bebes-

-¿Bebes? ¿Luka y Gakupo están haciendo bebes?- preguntaba Miku muy confundida y en su cara se podía ver que tenía muchas preguntas que hacer -¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?-

-¡BASTA!- gritaron Kaito y Rin mientras sacaban a la fuerza a Meiko –Miku lo sentimos… nosotros decidiremos cuando será momento de que sepas… nos llevaremos a Meiko a la habitación, que imprudencia la suya por embriagarse… no nos esperen-

Y así se fueron llevando a jalones a la castaña que no para de balbucear cosas entendibles.

-Len… ¿me podrías enseñar como se hacen los bebes?- preguntaba Miku muy emocionada –bueno Meiko dijo que lo hacían los novios… ya que tú y yo somos novios…-

-Miku… después te explicare- dije muy rojo mientras intentaba sonreír pero los novios me traicionaban al imaginarme cosas raras con la hermosa verde aqua –todavía no es tiempo-

-Está bien…- contesto ella un poco triste -¿te gusto la comida?-

-Si… estuvo muy rica- conteste –pero tú no probaste bocado-

-Perdón… es que Kaito me dio un poco de helado y me llene-

-Ya veo… ¿nos vamos?- pregunte mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a pararse.

Así nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos… pasamos primero al mío ya que el suyo estaba por otro lado; nos despedimos, así que decidí que era tiempo de dormir y quite cuidadosamente el kimono, ya que la tela era muy fina y no quería arruínalo; me puse una pijama y me acosté.

-Eh?- pregunte mientras me levantaba y abría la puerta -¿Miku?-

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntaba la verde aqua, que venía muy hermosa con un pequeño conjunto para dormir, con su toque angelical por su gorrito con orejitas que sostenía su cabello.

-Si- conteste para luego invitarla a sentarse evitando sonrojarme… pero es que se veía terriblemente sexi.

-Lo siento Len kun- dijo ella mientras me veía detenidamente –fui al cuarto de Rin y no estaba; lo mismo paso con Kaito… así que fui al de Luka san y escuche ruidos extraños, al parecer también estaba Gakupo sensei…- cuando escuche eso me sonroje mucho.

-¿Entraste?-

-No… es que se escuchaba muy feo…- contesto ella mientras se tocaba la cabeza –me dirigí con Meiko san y se encontraba aventándoles cosas a mis amigos y me pidieron que me fuera entes de que me lastimaran-

-¿Pero que asías buscándolos?- pregunte muy asombrado.

-Es que… me da miedo mi cuarto- dijo ella infantilmente para luego verme directamente –casi siempre Rin o Kaito duermen conmigo-

-Si quieres puedes quedarte- dije muy sonrojado mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¡Gracias Len kun!- dijo ella mientras me abrasaba… que aroma tan rico.

-Buenas noches- dije mientras me volteaba pues no podría dormir si veía a Miku con esa ropa en mi cama.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella mientras sentía sus finos brazos rodeando mi torso, así que me voltee y la pude ver muy sonrojada, así que también la abrase y pegue más a mí; pude sentir su respiración y su fragancia… que bien voy a dormir hoy.

_**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta… mi fic. de terror *-* lo se, lo se… es muy diferente al primero que escribí pero, también es gore… solo esperen. Por si lo preguntan… también hay Lemon ¿vale? y… eso es todo… subo el siguiente capítulo pronto, cuando reciba comentarios… si no nunca lo continuare muajajajaja *0* bueno bye nye.**_


	2. Un juego

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

(Len POV)

-¡Levántate mocoso!- gritaba una rubia que me empujaba de la cama hasta que me caí.

-¡Auch!- exclame para luego sobar mi cabeza.

-Miku… Miku… Miku ni~- decía la niña mientras movía a Miku cuidadosamente y esta solo pasaba una de sus mano alrededor del cuello de la rubia –Si no te despiertas…-

-Oye… ¿Qué estas asiendo?- pregunte mientras me paraba y observaba como la pequeña niña se acercaba cada vez más sonrojada a Miku… casi en un rose de labios.

-¿Qué no vez? La voy a besar…- decía Rin mientras se sonrojaba y pasaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de Miku, así que me pare rápidamente mientras trataba de quitarla.

-¿Qué te pasa? No puedes hacer eso- dije mientras forcejeaba con ella.

-¡Cállate mocoso!- decía la rubia mientras me pegaba tratando de tirarme de nuevo.

-Eh?- decía Miku mientras se tallaba los ojos y cuidadosamente pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Rin.

-KYA!- grito la rubia mientras me aventaba provocando que cayera muy cerca de los labios de Miku.

-¿Len?- preguntaba la verde aqua mientras sonreía –buenos días-

-Bu… buenos… días- conteste muy sonrojado por la cercanía de nuestros labios.

-¡Aléjate mocoso!- gritaba la rubia mientras volvía a aventarme y caí de nuevo en el piso.

-¡Len! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Miku muy preocupada mientras se paraba rápidamente y se acercaba a mí.

-Si…- dije mientras golpeaba mi cabeza en signo de que estaba más que perfecto.

-Me alegra…- suspiro la verde aqua.

-Ne~ Miku ni~- preguntaba la rubia mientras la agarraba de la mano -¿Por qué dormías con este niño? Te estuve esperando en el cuarto de Kaito nichan para que durmiéramos juntos como siempre-

-Perdón… es que llegue al cuarto y Kaito me dijo que mejor me fuera antes de que Meiko sama me aventara algo…- se disculpó Miku mientras sonreía –también fui con Luka san y estaba con Gakupo peleando… eso me imagino por que se escuchaban ruidos extraños…-

-Malditos… ya les dijimos que no hagan ¨esas cosas ¨ cuando estas despierta- murmuro la rubia mientras trataba de ocultar su enfado –olvidando eso… ¡Ya hay que desayunar Miku ni~!-

-Está bien… vamos Len kun- decía Miku mientras tomaba mi mano y salía disparada del cuarto junto con la pequeña rubia…

(Miku POV)

Llegamos rápidamente al comedor donde nos aguardaban todos los demás en piyama… como siempre Meiko estaba bebiendo su botella de agua, es que Kaito y Rin me dijeron que lo que tomaba era agua y nunca tomara de sus botellas porque estaban sucias pero madamas… Gakupo y Luka estaban tomados de las manos mientras jugaban con las narices, eso quiero intentarlo con Len kun… Kaito estaba viendo en la tele un comercial de helados de sandía, sus favoritos… Rin llego y se sentó junto mío mientras sonreía y jugaba con mis manos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece de desayunar?- preguntaba una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color mientras se acercaba y por instinto o costumbre todos los miembros sin incluir a Len estaban decidiendo que es lo que debía tomar ya que siempre cuidan lo que como.

-A todos tráenos yogurt y cereal- dijo Meiko sama mientras me veía así que decidí sonreír aprobatoriamente ya que siempre era así, ya sabía que debía hacer –también jugo de naranja, helado, berenjenas, plátano y refresco de puerro-

-¡Hola Gumi!- saludaba Len kun a la chica de verde –cuanto sin verte-

-¿Nada más?- pregunto la chica… al parecer se llamaba Gumi y además Len kun la conocía.

-Si- contesto Meiko pero ahora con una mirada desafiante ya que esperaba un error de la chica… Meiko sama esperaba que Gumi correspondiera el saludo.

-Con su permiso- dijo la chica para luego agachar la cabeza y retirarse… como debe ser, ya que Len kun también es un vocaloid pero no es cualquiera ya que Meiko sama dice que lo deben cuidar tanto como a mi… así que él no tiene derecho de hablar con los ¨elegidos¨. Antes de partir, la chica sonrió a Len así que fue un saludo, Meiko no lo va a dejar ir ese insignificante error pero espero que no sea tan severa.

-Ne~ Len kun ¿te gusta el yogurt?- pregunte tratando de ayudar a Gumi a escapar de Meiko… no es que la esté persiguiendo o algo por el estilo, si no que mi amiga castaña querrá saber sobre nuestra conversación y se distraerá u olvidara del saludo, así la chica de verde no será castigada.

-Si Miku- contesto el mientras miraba directamente mis ojos, eso provoco que me sonrojara primero porque es Len y segundo… porque tenía tiempo que no veía ese sentimiento de protección en los ojos de alguien, ni siquiera en los de Kaito o Rin.

-Luka te amo- dijo Gakupo mientras la tomaba del mentón y jugaba con su nariz, pasando repetidamente la suya de un lado a otro así como un pajarito… Luka se reía de eso.

-Len kun- dije mientras me acercaba más a su rostro.

-¿Mande?- pregunto el mientras me seguía observando.

-Quiero eso- dije mientras apuntaba a mis dos amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿El florero?-

-No… ¡eso!- dije de nuevo pero un poco más sonrojada ya que Meiko se había dado cuenta de que señalaba a la pareja y sonreía maliciosamente.

-Um… ¿segura?- pregunto Len muy ruborizado.

-¡Si… si!- dije muy entusiasmada, es entonces cuando voltee de nuevo a ver a la pareja y observe que estaban intercambiando besos alrededor de su rostro así que me sonroje mucho –eh?- pregunte mientras Len me tomaba por la cintura y me daba pequeños besos alrededor de todo mi rostro… empezando por mi frente, mejillas, nariz, ojos…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Len mientras tocaba mi frente, ya estaba muy sonrojada yo solo quería que me hiciera cosquillas con la nariz… como Luka.

-Si…- susurre mientras lo tomaba de la piyama que llevaba y le daba un beso en la frente, después en la mejilla, hasta el último en la nariz… provocando que él también se sonrojara, no me gusta perder.

-Mmm…- escuche de Len para luego me diera un abraso y soplara en mi oído, eso provoco que sintiera un escalofrió… se sentía tan chistoso; así que también sople en el suyo, provocando que pasara lo mismo con él.

-¡Miku ni~!- escuche de Kaito mientras llegaba por atrás y me abrasaba –hay que desayunar juntos ne?-

-¡Sí!- respondí como siempre alegre pero yo quería estar con Len kun intercambiando besos y soplidos… como lo hacían Luka y Gakupo san.

Kaito me cargo y me sentó en un sillón con el… normalmente siempre pasa eso, cuando me quedo dormida me carga Kaito o Gakupo san hasta mi cuarto… así que estoy acostumbrada a eso.

-¡Miku ni~!- decía alegre Rin mientras se acostaba a un lado mío y apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas; si se puede ya que Rin chan es una niña bajita y siempre terminamos así.

-Rin…- decía Kaito enojado ya que el planeaba acostarse en mis piernas.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Miku es mía!- decía Rin infantilmente mientras tomaba mi mano y la ponía en sus ojos… según ella siempre desaparecía así.

-Dejen de pelear… toma Miku- decía Meiko mientras me dejaba un poco de yogurt con cereal en mi mano izquierda.

-Rin… déjala comer- insistía Kaito mientras se sentaba a un lado mío y comía su helado.

-Está bien…- dijo Rin mientras soltaba mi mano… ella puede verse muy tierna e inofensiva… pero cuando alguien la hace enojar es muy mala.

-Gracias- respondí alegre mientras comenzaba a desayunar -¿no vas a desayunar Rin chan?-

-No, gracias…- contesto ella mientras jugaba con unos mechones rebeldes de mi cabello, que se habían salido de mi gorrito para dormir.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, Meiko no asía escandalo; Gakupo y Luka se habían retirado anteriormente… según ellos estaban cansados; Rin se había quedado dormida en mis piernas y Kaito también se había quedado dormido; así que cuidadosamente recargue a Kaito en un extremo del sillón mientras me paraba sin despertar a Rin, después de eso los acosté juntos… para que no se cayeran y no dejaran de sentir calor… ya que cuando solo se duerme Rin y yo trato de pararme, ella de inmediato se despierta, por eso prefiero que se duerma Kaito también.

Después de eso me dirigí de nuevo con Len kun… quien estaba entretenido con la televisión.

-Miku… hoy vamos a jugar- dijo Meiko sama mientras sonreía –para que Len sea reconocido como Vocaloid-

-Está bien- conteste triste y preocupada.

-¿Jugar?- pregunto Len mientras comía su plátano.

-Después lo entenderás…- contesto Meiko mientras se paraba y dirigía a la salida –Miku deje tu ropa en el cuarto Len…-

-¡Esta bien!-

-¿Quieres ya cambiarte?- pregunto Len kun tan atento como siempre.

-No… termina de desayunar- conteste mientras me sentaba a un lado de él y miraba la nada, como siempre me perdía en mis pensamientos ¿Qué pasara si Len kun no pudiera jugar? Eso sería un problema… ¿Y si… está listo para los juegos? Tal vez Meiko castigue a Gumi en nombre de Len… aunque sería bueno ya que podríamos visitarla a la ¨aldea¨… muchas preguntas invadían mi mente mientras poco a poco sentía un temor horrible… pero nada malo pasara ¿verdad?

-¿En qué piensas Miku?- pregunto Len kun mientras me tomaba de la mejilla.

-Mmm… en nada importante- conteste con una sonrisa, para no preocuparlo…

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Len kun mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-Si… espérame un momento- corrí de inmediato al sillón en donde estaban Kaito y Rin… después les bese la mejilla y cobije –está bien…-

-Los quieres mucho ¿verdad?- preguntaba Len kun mientras caminábamos a su cuarto.

-Si… siempre cuidan de mi… les debo mucho- conteste tratando de ocultar un poco de odio que les tengo también –a veces me protegen mucho pero los entiendo…-

-Adelante-

Entramos los dos a la habitación y de inmediato pude ver la ropa que Meiko sama había hecho en la mañana… era un conjunto, al parecer todo estaba preparado.

(Len POV)

Sobre mi cama estaban dos atuendos… el de Miku y el mío.

El de Miku consistía en un pequeño vestido blanco, con holanes verdes y amarillos, a un lado estaba una pequeña torera blanca con puntos de esos colores… también habían unas pequeñas y finas zapatillas y moñitos para el pelo.

El mío era un pantalón blanco, que al final tenía unas marcas amarillas, cinturón verde; la playera también era blanca y zapatos negros… se veía muy fino y caro todo.

-Len kun- dijo la verde aqua que estaba a mi lado mientras tomaba su ropa y se dirigía al baño –me bañare rapidísimo… perdón si molesto-

-No molestas… adelante- ¿Cómo me va a molestar que esa linda chica se bañe y vista en mí cuarto?

Empecé a ver de nuevo mi habitación… ¡sí que es grande! Después de eso me acosté en la cama ya tendida a pensar en por que Gumi no me saludo enfrente de todos… ¿será porque soy un Vocaloid? Eso es una tontería…

-Len kun- decía Miku mientras salía del baño –ya puedes pasar-

-… Si…- respondí ya que Miku se veía muy hermosa así vestida, tome mi ropa y me metí al baño tratando de que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo, ya que pensara que soy un pervertido.

(Miku POV)

Tengo sueño… tal vez es porque en toda la noche no pude pegar un ojo… tan solo con que Len me abrasara vasto para que solo pensara en el… creo que será mejor que me recueste tantito, solo por unos minutos…

(Len POV)

-Mmm?-

-Tranquila… duerme un poco más- dije mientras abrazaba a mi novia y la pegaba más a mi pecho, tratando de que conciliara el sueño.

-Len kun… ¿Qué se siente besar?- pregunto la verde aqua mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por mi cabello.

-Es como… no sé cómo explicarte- conteste muy ruborizado.

-No te preocupes- contesto ella mientras bajaba sus manos apoyándose de mi cuello, se me hizo muy gracioso como se impulsó y llego justo enfrente de mi rostro… después empezó a jugar con su nariz… en la mía –eso es lo que quería-

-¿No eran los besos?-

-Mmm… también- así que sonreí para luego abalanzarme sobre ella quedando arriba… empecé a mordisquear suavemente sus mejillas provocando que se sonrojara… así que comencé a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

-Te amo Miku- dije muy sonrojado en su oído.

-Yo también te amo- contesto ella así que entrelazamos las manos y nos quedamos mirándonos… estábamos perdidos el uno con el otro.

-Después tendrán bebes- dijo Meiko mientras entraba al cuarto y nos veía en una posición muy comprometedora –pero ahora jugaremos en grupo y les gustara-

-Si…- dijimos los dos muy nerviosos y rojos.

-Len kun- decía Miku mientras se abrazaba de mi -¿algún día tendremos bebes?-

-Yo creo que si…- conteste muy sonrojado mientras acomodaba sus moños –bueno… cuando seamos más grandes ¿vale?-

-Meiko chan si tengo bebes con Len kun- dijo Miku con un poco de preocupación que se notaba en su voz -¿se unirán a los Vocaloids?-

-Si Miku… pero todavía falta mucho para que pase eso ¿ok?- dijo Meiko mientras nos miraba de reojo –veo que se están llevando cada vez mejor…-

-¡Si porque Len kun y yo somos novios!- dijo Miku muy animada mientras me abrasaba así que correspondí a su abraso.

-Creo que está muy mal que duerman juntos- dijo Meiko mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa muy picara así que me sonroje mucho.

-¿Por qué? Siempre he dormido con Kaito o Rin y nunca me dices nada-

-Bueno… es que con ellos nunca arias nada, además es muy diferente dormir con amigos que dormir con tu novio-

-Creo que Meiko tiene razón…- dije mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos… no es que no quiera dormir con ella… es más yo desearía dormir diario con Miku pero también debo protegerla de mí mismo.

-Está bien…- suspiro Miku mientras apretaba más mi mano.

-Ok ya llegamos- dijo Meiko mientras abría una puerta… estábamos enfrente de un gran jardín el cual era custodiado por todos los ¨elegidos¨ incluyendo a Gumi, todos los tipos llevaban en la mano varias cosas al igual que unos estaban jugando con Kaito y Rin… al parecer solo ellos pueden hablar con los ¨elegidos¨ algo así me había explicado Miku.

-Bien Len…- dijo la chica de rosa que venía agarrada de un chico purpura… al parecer se llaman Gakupo y Luka -¿conoces el juego de las escondidillas?-

-Si…- conteste mientras miraba a todas partes examinando el lugar –todos se esconden mientras uno cuenta y después el que cuenta va a buscarlos y el primero que encuentre es el que pierde-

-Len kun…- susurraba Miku, me imagino que es para que los demás no escucharan –no te preocupes por nada… yo cuidare de ti-

¿Miku cuidara de mí? Me parece muy lindo de su parte pero… no sé de qué me va a cuidar.

-Nosotros para elegir al que va a contar jugamos a *girar*- dijo Kaito mientras tomaba las manos de Rin y así consecutivamente –se pone a un integrante en medio y después todos giramos… hasta que acabe la música paramos y el que quede detrás del chico que está rodeado pondrá sus manos en su cabeza y este tendrá que adivinar quien es… si no adivina tendrá que contar-

-Pero ahora no lo aremos así ya que es muy laborioso el primer juego- contesto Rin mientras sonreía algo raro –ya que nos tardaríamos mucho Ok… contara Meiko primero- dijo mientras señalaba a la castaña.

-Está bien- contesto Meiko mientras uno de los elegidos tapaba sus ojos con un pañuelo negro.

-¡Ahora todos escóndanse!- grito Kaito mientras se echaba a correr.

-Ven Len…- dijo Miku mientras me tomaba de la mano y corría rápidamente; nos dirigimos asía un lugar lleno de árboles y piedras muy grandes –ahora mismo Meiko nos está buscando…- así que apretó fuertemente mi mano y se dirigió a una piedra muy grande –Tal vez… ya ha encontrado a Luka chan- Miku escarbo rápidamente debajo de la gran piedra y encontró un llave un poco extraña, se veía muy oxidada y maltratada… volvió a correr muy rápido –No… no, la ha encontrado… ahora está muy cerca de Rin chan… ella se escondió detrás de unos árboles- ¿Cómo sabia sobre eso? Sobre donde se encontraban los demás… después nos dirigimos a una pequeña puerta en donde apenas podríamos caber… ella abrió con mucho cuidado para después adentrarse… -El primero que Meiko san toque… se convertirá en un zombi o más bien su esclavo… así que debemos sobrevivir hasta que atrapen a los últimos… no te preocupes cuando hayan encontrado a los demás yo me entregare ¿ne?-

(Miku POV)

Debo proteger a Len kun en todo el juego ya que no quiero que sea un zombi… o esclavo tan rápido… eso sería muy malo… también si ven que es mejor que yo tal vez no lo vuelvan a molestar… lo lleve a mi escondite especial… nunca me han encontrado y creo que esta será la primera vez.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Len kun mientras miraba detenidamente todo el lugar.

-Tranquilo… aquí nadie nos encontrara– conteste con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

-Hace rato me dijiste que a los que Meiko atrape se convierten en zombis-

-Bueno… es difícil de explicar Len kun- conteste mientras pensaba en cómo explicárselo… así que opte por contarle inocentemente el juego –los zombis nos trataran de atrapar-

-Ya veo…- dijo el mientras trataba de acomodarse ya que estábamos en una pequeña casa debajo de tierra, apenas cabía yo… así que Len y yo ya somos muchos para el pequeño lugar.

-Permíteme…- trate de acomodarme para que el cupiera ya que estábamos muy apretados…

-Tranquila… no te preocupes- dijo el mientras trataba de dejar un pequeño hueco para mí.

-¡Ah!- grite mientras caía cerca del rostro de Len kun –lo siento- me disculpe muy sonrojada y Len kun estaba igual.

-No pasa nada- dijo el mientras sonreía –sabes… solo ha pasado un día y medio… pero cada vez me siento más y más enamorado de ti- dijo el mientras se sonrojaba mucho… yo sentía como mi cara ardía.

-Len…- susurre.

-¿Quieres saber que se siente besar?- pregunto el mientras pasaba su mano cerca de mi cintura, así que me sonroje mucho más pero no deje de verlo a los ojos.

-No cr…- fui interrumpida cuando Len unió sus labios con los míos, era un beso tan dulce y casto… su labios tan suaves aprisionaban cada vez más a los míos mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba guiar.

(Len POV)

No pude aguantar más las ganas de besar a la verde aqua así que me separe un poco dejándola respirar… pude ver lo sonrojada que estaba y eso me pareció muy lindo… sus labios permanecían tan rojos y suaves así que con el pequeño espacio que tenía volví a pasar mi mano por su cabeza mientras la volvía a acercar… esta vez me asegurare de explorar cada parte de ella… mordí suavemente su labio provocando que entreabriera la boca y metí mi lengua en el orificio… jugando con la suya en un movimiento… mezclando nuestras dos esencias… era inevitable que Miku empezará a jadear por falta aire.

-Len kun…-

Volví a tener la oportunidad de besarla de nuevo y lo ice… volviendo a jugar dentro de ella… nuestra lenguas tan picantes se tocaban y empujaban, mis manos se paseaban por sus piernas y caderas… Miku jadeaba más a lo que me agrado… nuestro beso se hacía más apasionado metía y sacaba mi legua más rápido mientras un hilo de saliva colgaba de nuestros labios.

-¿Qué se siente un beso?- pregunte pícaramente mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabellera.

-Muy cálido- contesto ella con una sonrisa muy inocente –pero es hora de que me valla-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte muy confundido ya que quería más de esos labios tan suaves y cálidos… de su esencia tan dulce y picante a la vez.

-El juego ha acabado y tengo que salir-

(Miku POV)

Abrí con gran dificultad la puerta y como pude salí rápidamente no sin antes darle un beso en los labios rápido a Len kun…

-No salgas… hasta que te avise ¿vale?-

-¿Cuál va a ser mi premio?- pregunto el mientras sonreía.

-Mmm… no se… algo muy lindo-

Así que sonreí y me dirigí de nuevo al bosque:

_*Estaba oculto, flotando*_

El bosque se encontraba en silencio… ningún ave o insecto emitía algún sonido… apenas se escuchaba el crujir de algunas ramas que llegue a pisar… los arboles conservaban su aspecto tan verde y lleno de vida… pero también sufren pues han visto cosas horribles que se han cometido en este lugar

_*Solo yo no me molesto*_

Me senté enfrente de un árbol muy viejo que conoce mis pesares y mi sufrimiento… mientras meditaba y recordaba las masacres cometidas…

_*Ellos gritaron asustados*_

Los gritos de esas personas nos alimentaban, la sangre que escurría de algunas ramas y salpicaba cual lluvia en ese lugar… manchas y cicatrices que nunca se van a borrar.

Patadas, rasguños, bofetadas es lo que nos brindaban los elegidos a la hora de su castigo…

_*Solo yo no me molesto*_

Recordando la expresión de Meiko al encontrarlos… el miedo en sus caras y como de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas que más bien podrían ser de sangre… tan solo su voz entrecortada… como sus manos no paraban de moverse… temblaban descontrolados, el miedo hacia que sus piernas no respondieran… tenía que llegar su final.

_*Se acerca por detrás, solo yo lo noto*_

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he podido sentir la presencia de las personas… predecir un tipo de futuro, muchas veces no he acertado pero la mayoría siempre pasa… me pare y pude sentir una brisa muy escalofriante como si cortaran con cuchillos todo mi cuerpo desde mi frente hasta los dedos de mis manos… escuchaba atenta como crujían ramas de mi lado derecho ya sabía quién era y por qué estaba aquí.

***Rostros asustados, voces chillonas***

Los gritos de aquellos eran deliciosos… todo mi ser se estremecía al recordar su voz aguda que rompía una barrera en mis oídos… sus caras deformes por el miedo reflejado… como sus pupilas se dilataban.

_*Solo yo sonrió*_

¡Yo soy una chica normal! ¡Yo soy una chica normal! No puedo sentir… no puedo ver… veo las gotas de la lluvia caer ¿Por qué no las puedo sentir? Por qué no siento la calidez o el frio de aquellas lagrimas del cielo… ya no recuerdo nada… todo es un circulo que nuca se va a cerrar hasta que recupere mi cuerpo, mi alma… mis deseos de vivir.

_*Esa chica no me asusta*_

Escuche claramente la voz de Meiko –ya termino el juego- así que voltee al lado donde escuche eso y sonreí desafiando a esa bruja… camine tranquilamente… no me puede tocar, ya que me debe proteger… si yo no existo ellos tampoco.

_*¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estoy asustada?*_

Me encantaba ver el miedo en los rostros de los demás… como sus sonrisas eran borradas por unas caras largas y ojos llorosos… rojos, casi saliendo de sus cuencas… esas expresiones nunca las voy a ver en mi… nunca las voy a sentir…

_*¿Es algo bueno solo para mí?*_

Camine entretenida mientras sentía mas presencias que me rodeaban así que sonreí y pase uno de mis dedos en mis labios… recordando mi primer beso… lo único que me mantiene cuerda… sabiendo que mi hermano Mikuo también fue devorado por ellos… y yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

_*¿Puedes oírlo? ¿Puedes hablar?*_

Cuando estás sola… esas voces que te susurran -¨asesínalos¨- tú no sabes si escucharlas… tomar cualquier cosa que este a tu alcance y ponerles fin a su existencia… después de tanto daño que han hecho ¿Por qué no ponerles fin? Al ver el miedo en su rostro… como de sus ojos corren lágrimas amargas -¨hazlo¨- ¡déjenme! ¡Déjenme! Ellos me prometieron que no le harían nada -¨lo mataran en cualquier momento¨- claro que no… porque yo perdería la cordura y ellos morirían -¨mata para sobrevivir¨- ¿sobrevivir? Cuando mi alma ya no permanece en mi cuerpo… cuando todo deseo de vivir fue revocado.

_*¿Tu sabes? ¿Amigos?*_

Ya no puedes confiar en nadie… en cualquier momento… puedes ser atacado desde tus padres hasta con tus amigos… ¿nunca has llorado por alguien? Ahora hay tantas personas que te desean la muerte… que desearían estar en tu lugar, que harían cualquier cosa para quitarte lo que amas… papas que venden a sus hijas… hermanos que violan a sus hermanas, que las golpean… amigos que dicen quererte y siempre es lo mismo… al final de cuentas nada dura para siempre.

_*¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo?*_

Yo… solo soy una chica a la que sus padres abandonaron en este instituto… con su hermano que desapareció a los pocos días… mis padres solo sonrieron y mandaron regalos… después de eso tampoco se han interesado por mi… solo mandan dinero y saludos. De seguro tu eres una chica o chico normal que ahora mismo está mofándose de mi historia… nunca van saber lo que es que seas abandonada por todos a tu alrededor… que tengas que confiar en otros chicos que te van matando poco a poco.

**_*Ah ya veo… lo había olvidado ¿Por qué me mataste?* _**

(Len POV)

Tengo que salir…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude… el ruido de los insectos me perturbaba, lo húmedo del pasto y tierra se mezclaban para provocar que me ahogara el aroma, los arboles ocultaban los secretos de los Vocaloids…

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- pregunte muy espantado mientras abrazaba a Miku.

-Solo resbale y me pegue- contesto Meiko mientras sonreía y limpiaba su cara con la ropa –no se preocupen…-

Meiko trataba de pararse sin resultados... solo se podía ver que tenía unos cuantos rasguños en su ropa… pero no había ni una gota de sangre… Miku estaba quieta… no tenía en su cara expresión alguna, como la primera vez que la vi… así que la tome de la mano, se encontraba fría… no sabía que hacer… ayudar a Meiko o a Miku…

-¡Miku Miku!- gritaban los demás integrantes mientras la tocaban y miraban detenidamente -¡Len has algo!-

-Miku…- dije mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba -¿estás bien?-

-*Esa chica no me asusta*- susurro levemente mientras sonreía… poco a poco avanzo asía Meiko que todavía se encontraba tirada ya que no podía pararse por sí sola… se incoó junto a ella… tomo su mentón mientras la castaña miraba horrorizada… -*¿Tú quieres vivir?*-

-¡Miku Miku!- comencé a gritar mientras la movía sin resultado.

-Tranquilo Len kun…- dijo ella mientras sonreía y tomaba mis manos –Meiko hiciste una promesa… que cumplirás ¿ne?-

Meiko seguía mirando a Miku con mucho miedo… los demás integrantes solo sonreían…

-Len kun…- dijo Miku mientras me daba un abraso al aparecer seguía siendo las misma de siempre –Estaba muy asustada… pensé que perdería el juego-

-Tranquila Miku ni~- decía Rin mientras acariciaba la mejilla de mi novia –sabes que tú nunca perderías-

-Ya tengo hambre… hay que ir por unos helados- Kaito estaba sonriendo mientras se sobaba el estómago.

-Te amo Gakupo… gracias por sacrificarte por mí- decía Luka mientras besaba a su novio.

-Ne~ Len kun… gracias- dijo Miku mientras se sonrojaba y me daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿De qué?- pregunte todavía impresionado por lo ocurrido.

-Gane el juego… gracias a ti-

(Miku POV)

Me duele… pero Len no debe enterarse sobre lo que ocurrió aquí… después de eso lo elegidos ayudaran a Meiko sama a limpiarse la cara y piernas ya que se había ¨caído¨… estaba llena de barro y yerbas.

Todos nos dirigimos de nuevo al edificio, solo espero que no le hagan nada a Gumi ya que es amiga de Len y cuando él se entere que la castigaron… se pondrá muy triste.

-Vamos a ir a la cafetería…- dijo Meiko mientras acomodaba su maquillaje y tomaba vino… ya no era agua –se van a quedar un buen rato solos… ya que supervisaremos a los alumnos-

-Si…- conteste para luego mirar de reojo a Len kun… se veía todavía muy afectado por lo ocurrido –nosotros estaremos aquí… o en el jardín-

-Está bien- contestó Kaito mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla –pero no salgan… ya que es hora de receso en la escuela y puede que traten colarse al edificio algunos alumnos-

-Y podrían lastimarlos- termino Rin mientras me dejaba un chocolate –es bueno para recuperar las fuerzas-

-Nos vemos… y se cuidan- contestaron Gakupo y Luka mientras se retiraban con los demás… así que corrí rapidísimo a mi cuarto y tome mi capa… Len kun estaba sentado en un sillón ya que de seguro fue muy cansado y estresante estar en mi escondite por tanto tiempo.

-Ne~ Len kun- dije mientras escondía mi cabello en la gorra de la capa –vamos a visitar a Gumi-

-¿A Gumi?-

-Si bueno… lo más probable es que haya faltado a la escuela- conteste mientras lo tomaba de la mano y sonreía… quería darle ánimos –yo sé dónde están los elegidos-

-Creo que está bien mientras no nos regañen-

-No se deben enterar…-

(Len POV)

Miku me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo de nuevo asía el lugar donde jugamos… muy cerca había otro pequeño edificio en donde me imagino es donde habitan los ¨elegidos¨

-¿Quién?- preguntaba una chica mientras abría lentamente la puerta -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Miku quito rápidamente su capa y sonrió como siempre… la chica se asustó mucho y salió corriendo dejando abierta la puerta. Los dos pasamos y estaban todos corriendo de un lado a otro escombrando el lugar… cocinando, buscando dulces… apagando la música.

-Tranquilos…- dijo Miku mientras ayudaba a escombrar y seguía sonriendo.

-¡No debe estar aquí!- decían algunas chicas mientras seguían asustadas -¡los castigaran!-

-Lo se… lo siento- dijo Miku mientras su sonrisa se borraba –solo quería venir a disculparme en nombre de los Vocaloids-

-¿Por qué? ¿Esto es una trampa?-

-Para nada…- decía Miku mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una chica –¿Quién soy yo?-

-Usted…- respondió mi amiga Gumi con una voz temblorosa –es la flor de la escuela-

-No…- dijo Miku mientras se dirigía con mi amiga y sonreía, después beso su mejilla -… Solo soy una chica de cabellos verdes aqua… una persona que piensa y habla, que respira, que sueña… duermo como ustedes, también como y juego… también siento miedo ¿en qué somos diferentes?-

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo y solo se podía ver a mi novia muy divertida con esto.

-Bueno… Gumi san- dijo Miku mientras la tomaba de la mano –Len kun te quiere mucho así que bien para protegerte… ¡también cuidare de todos ustedes! Pronto llegara el momento en el que todos seremos libres-

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿No estará mintiendo?- de escuchaban murmullos de ese tipo.

(Miku POV)

Me acerque más y susurre en su odio *mañana te mataran… ¿quieres vivir?* o lo que la chica se puso pálida y su ritmo cardiaco de elevo… ella solo miraba sorprendida por lo que le dije así que sonreí *para salvarte… tendrás que morir*

-¿¡Que!?- preguntaba la chica de verde mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-*Len kun nos va a salvar a todos… pero para eso debes ser sacrificada*- susurre de nuevo así que la abrase mientras ella lloraba amargamente, Len kun se había dado cuenta de eso a pesar de que estaba siendo distraído por los demás elegidos -*Len se acerca… y no quieres verlo por última vez preocupado ¿verdad?*- Gumi entendió lo que dije así que seco sus lágrimas con mi capa y volvió a abrasarme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?- pregunto mi novio mientras miraba detenidamente cada reacción de Gumi.

-Si… Len kun- contesto la chica de verde mientras trataba de sonreír -¿no te dije que no me iban a derrotar tan rápido?-

-Cierto…- sonrió mi novio –eres increíble…-

-Y estoy llena de alegría- rio Gumi mientras me abrasaba cada vez más fuerte así que sonreí… ya que había aceptado a salvarse… y salvar a todos; obviamente todos tenemos que dar algo a cambio… la muerte de Gumi no va a ser en vano.

(Len POV)

El lugar era tenebroso… al igual que en el edificio en donde vivó, hay teles, juegos, comedores, cosas para entretenerse… pero los rostros llenos de miedo que poseen los ¨elegidos¨ son suficientes para perturbar tu mente.

Mi amiga Gumi que conocí el primer día de clases… ósea ayer se podía ver más afectada que los demás, pero no dejaba de abrazar a mi novia y agradecerle ¿Qué le habrá dicho Miku a Gumi?

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Miku mientras me tomaba de la mano –Gracias por recibirnos…-

-Gracias a usted señorita- decían los demás mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Gumi… pronto nos veremos- se despidió mi novia de Gumi con un beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía y pude ver que a mi amiga se le escapa una lagrima –cuídense…-

Así nos despedimos los dos… pero mi mente estaba volando, todo lo acontecido desde que jugamos a las escondidillas me ha afectado horriblemente… ¡odio a los Vocaloids! Como dije en un principio: solo son gente, rica y apuesta que maltratan a todos a su alrededor… bueno no todos son así pero también me perturba la horrible realidad que Miku me esconde.

-Ne~ Len kun, te iba a proponer que fuéramos a comer a la ¨aldea¨- me decía mi novia mientras miraba distraída todo el lugar –pero de seguro Meiko está contando los minutos para regresar y vigilarnos-

-¿Por qué nos vigilan? ¿Por qué las personas les guardan respeto?- pregunte un poco enojado mientras apretaba la mano suave de mi novia… no la quería lastimar, así que la solté.

-Len kun… tú conoces el juego de las escondidillas ¿verdad?-

-Si… hace unas horas lo jugamos-

-El verdadero juego se llama _***Kakurenbo***_ y si no te diste cuenta solo jugamos por 25 minutos- suspiro la verde aqua mientras se veía en su rostro una sonrisa forzada –cuando elegimos al que va a perseguirnos jugamos _***Kakome-Kakome***_- de pronto Miku paro de caminar así que la mire y tenía una gran sonrisa un poco macabra… -pero nosotros lo vocaloids no jugamos eso…-

-¿Miku?-

-¿Cuántos integrantes somos?- pregunto ella mientras tocaba uno de los árboles y miraba detenidamente… como si esperara que algo pasara.

-Somos siete- conteste con un poco de miedo… esperando la respuesta de mi novia la que estaba muy entretenida mirando la nada -¿Por qué?-

-Pues… ahora podemos jugar el verdadero juego... todo este tiempo Meiko estaba esperando que llegaras a la escuela- me dijo mi novia muy convencida mientras tarareaba algo… en esa lengua desconocida.

-¿Esperándome?-

-Muy pronto lo entenderás pero… dime- la verde aqua camino muy despacio hacia mi mientras sonreía -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo… soy Len Kagamine, un chico de 17 años…- conteste muy convencido mientras me quedaba inmóvil ya que la verde aqua me miraba detenidamente…

-¿Quién soy yo?-

-Tu eres Miku Hatsune… tienes 17 años… la persona más respetada de todo el instituto-

-Ne~ ¿sabes por qué me dicen que soy la flor?- moví mi cabeza en señal de negación… esperando la respuesta –Las flores nunca mueren-

-Si mueren…-

-Dejan su semilla… de esa semilla saldrá otra flor… y así consecutivamente- contesto ella mientras tomaba mi mano… ya no sentía la calidez de siempre… sino más bien un temor –ellos… esperan que deje mi semilla… porque nunca morimos Len kun-

-¿Qué?-

-Los Vocaloids nunca mueren y nunca morirán… pero necesitan una flor que los mantenga con vida… necesitan de mi semilla- contesto ella mientras caminaba y yo la seguía en silencio… tratando de entender todo lo que ella me decía –Pronto yo seré la ***_Oni_***… pero ellos me prometieron que no pasaría nada esta vez-

Después de eso… Miku se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio que se encontraba ya muy cerca… muchos pensamientos invaden mi mente ¿Qué es esto? Como pueden hacer tanto daño estas personas… solo jugando.

-Ne~ Len kun… nadie debe enterarse que visitamos a tu amiga-

-Lo sé- respondí rápidamente… ya no sé si confiar en Miku o no.

-Veo que estas confundido…-

-Un poco… creo que no debiste contarme eso…-

-Debes saber todo lo que ocurre aquí- me contesto mi novia con una sonrisa –por que en cualquier momento necesitare que alguien me salve… pero vasta de cosas tontas… ¿vamos a comer?-

-Está bien-

Los dos nos dirigimos al comedor… que ya estaba repleto de comida muy cara y lujosa… así que los dos nos sentamos y nos dispusimos a comer tranquilos… pero aun así… muchas dudas no me dejan en paz… y lo único que entendí es que Miku es la que va a sufrir y necesitara que la rescaten.

-¿Qué tal un poco de tele?- pregunto mi novia mientras encendía el televisor -¿Qué programas te gustan?-

-No sé... hay muchos…- conteste mientras me sentaba a su lado y ella se recargaba de mi hombro -¿Las caricaturas?-

-Me encantan las caricaturas- respondió ella mientras ponía un programa sobre una esponja que fríe hamburguesas -¡Que sueño tengo!-

-Yo igual tengo un poco de sueño- así que bese la mejilla de mi novia… y pude notar su sonrojo -¿Qué tal y mejor vemos la tele en mi cuarto?-

-¡Vale!-

Así que nos levantamos apagamos el televisor y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto mientras veíamos una serie llamada *Gong* esa está muy chistosa.

Poco a poco mi novia se fue durmiendo y era obvio ya que era muy tarde así que le quite la torera que llevaba y sus zapatillas ¿Cómo puede una chica tan linda y humilde estar aquí? La acosté debajo de las cobijas… al parecer los demás aun no llegaban y tenía mucha sed.

Así que sin hacer tanto ruido… me dirigí a la cocina pero me gano la curiosidad al ver un cuarto entreabierto y con luz y fui a ver de quien se trataba.

-¨Sera mejo que la eliminemos¨- decía Meiko.

-¨Pero si la matamos… también nosotros moriremos¨- contestaba Luka.

-¨Aun así moriremos… ella se está revelando y se supo que llegando Len debía entregarnos su semilla¨-

-¨Pero…¨- interrumpía Kaito.

¿De quién están hablando? ¿a quién van a matar? Al escuchar eso mis piernas se durmieron… me quede en shock… mudo… el temor me acorralaba.

-¨Pero si desaparece los estudiantes sospecharan¨- decía Rin mientras se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta un golpe hueco.

-¨No importa…¨-

-¨Creo que será lo mejor…¨-

-¨Debemos ser precisos sobre la muerte de…¨-

_**Jojojo los dejare en suspenso… les dije que mi fic era gore y ustedes que no me creían ¿eso qué? Bueno… espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios para que suba la conti… pronto Lemon muajaja *¬* nos vemos pronto ah! Se me avía olvidado:**_

_**Lalamaria 21: caperucita seduce al lobo para que se la viole y en cenicienta… la madrastra les corta una parte de los pies a sus hijas para que les quede el zapato de cristal… y así también hay muchas historias que me perturbaron… bueno bye nye**_


	3. ¿Cual es la

_***¿Cuál es la… cruda realidad***_

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

-Len kun… Len kun- dije mientras movía cuidadosamente al rubio.

-Eh?- pregunto el mientras se tallaba los ojos cómicamente y miraba de reojo-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi cuarto- respondí con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio tan sedoso -¡vamos a ir a nadar!-

-¿Nadar?- pregunto el mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Si… un campamento- conteste mientras miraba a todas partes buscando los trajes de baño que Meiko avía hecho noches atrás –vamos a ir a la playa… ¿no es grandioso?-

-¡Que padre!-

(Len POV)

De seguro todo fue un mal sueño… más bien una pesadilla.

-Los demás están organizando los autobuses- dijo Miku mientras sacaba una gran maleta –así que podremos ir a visitar a Gumi… de seguro le encantara verte-

-¿Podemos?- pregunte; ya que normalmente no salimos hasta que estamos seguros de que los Vocaloids van a tardar en la escuela cumpliendo con sus deberes.

-¡Claro!- se puso de nuevo su capa, mientras escondía sus coletas en la gorra de esta –Gumi estaba muy preocupada-

-¿Preocupada?-

-Si… tenía dos días- dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi mejilla lentamente… su calor siempre me tranquiliza –que no despertabas-

-¿Qué no… despertaba?- pregunte asustado pero a la vez... no me preocupaba, como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido.

-No te preocupes… llamamos al doctor de la escuela y dijo que era solo cansancio- se levantó junto conmigo… fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba vestido –todos cuidamos de ti… y prometí no salir de la habitación hasta que te curaras… Gumi me ayudo en tu cuidado y por eso se enteró-

-Ya veo…- dije mientras la tomaba de la mano… así que… todo fue una simple pesadilla… ya que una chica tan linda como ella nunca estaría involucrada en algo tan horrible…

Como siempre recorrimos el mismo camino para ir a la ¨aldea¨ no sé por qué nos dirigimos acá ya que Gumi debería estar en el edificio en donde la vimos la otra vez.

-¡Salta Len!- gritaba Miku desde abajo… ya que yo todavía seguía arriba de ese dichoso árbol… donde podía ver prácticamente el edificio Vocaloid.

Salte y abrase a Miku mientras saludábamos a los chicos de la otra vez; buscamos a Gumi mientras mirábamos entretenidos a todos… que estaban muy apresurados.

-¡Miku! ¡Len!- gritaba Gumi mientras se acercaba corriendo… ya no tenía su uniforme de ¨elegida¨ si no que portaba kimono al igual que las demás personas… era uno muy sencillo pero bonito -¡Qué bien que ya estés mejor!-

-Gracias- sonreí torpemente y no pude evitar que saliera la conversación… -¿Por qué estás aquí y no con los demás elegidos?-

-Es que… bueno- Gumi empalideció rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada –perdí el brillo-

-Perdiste… ¿el brillo?- aun no entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí… pero fue cuando me di cuenta de la mirada triste que tenía Miku también.

-¡Pero aquí estoy mejor!- sonrió Gumi mientras tomaba la mano de Miku –todo gracias a Miku…-

-No… no digas esas cosas- Miku solo sonrió y abraso a Gumi –me alegra que te encuentres bien-

(Miku POV)

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!- escuche gritar de mi antiguo ayudante Kiyoteru mientras corría y decía asustado –los vocaloids ya están en el edificio y…-

-¡Rayos!- dije enojada mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Len y salimos corriendo -¡Nos vemos pronto!-

Los dos recorrimos rápidamente el camino, pero esta vez no llegamos al edificio… solo nos sentamos debajo de la sombra de un refrescante árbol y guarde mi capa en la maleta que llevaba.

-¿Qué pasara si nos encuentran?- pregunto Len mientras tomaba mi mano… en esos momentos no sabía que responder… lo más probable es que sea castigada; pero tampoco quería que Len fuera perjudicado… solo calle y le di un beso rápido en los labios…

En estos dos días que Len kun ha estado _*drogado_* han pasado muchas cosas… como *_la muerte de Gumi_*

-¡Miku!- gritaba Rin mientras se acercaba rápidamente -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Solo estábamos dando un paseo- respondí implorando que me creyera -¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-No… nada- respondió la rubia mientras nos ayudaba a levantar –ya nos debemos ir…-

-Perdón… no quería retrasar el viaje- me disculpe mientras abrazaba a Len -¿Listo?-

-Listo-

Los demás ya estaban en el autobús especial en donde nos íbamos a ir… me sorprende que no haya ningún elegido… pero después de lo que paso con Gumi creo que Meiko será más cuidadosa con sus decisiones.

Len y yo nos sentamos juntos, hasta el fondo… como siempre salude a todos y Meiko nos pidió que no nos sintiéramos incomodos… ya que hubo una confusión en el hotel y había equivocaciones en las habitaciones… Len solo sonrió y se sonrojo… pero todo esto ya estaba planeado así que no me sorprende.

-Es un bonito día ¿no Len kun?- pregunte mientras abría una de las ventanas del autobús y admiraba el paisaje.

-Si… es muy bonito- dijo el mientras me abrasaba -¿A dónde vamos?-

-Una playa privada- conteste rápidamente mientras miraba a los demás –los estudiantes van a la playa Hatenohama, en la isla de Kumejima y nosotros a la playa privada de Yonaha Maehama, isla de Miyako, Okinawa… es de las propiedades de Rin chan-

-Eh?- pregunto el confundido.

-Ya lo veras- respondí con una sonrisa traviesa.

En todo el camino íbamos jugando… viendo tele… platicando.

(Len POV)

El tiempo se pasa rápido cuando estoy con Miku… como me esperaba el autobús en donde nos transportamos es muy lujoso, con mini bar (Meiko), congelador (Kaito), videojuegos (Luka y Gakupo), juegos de mesa (Rin)… además de muchas cosas para entretenerte como televisiones y computadoras portátiles.

Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿es que nunca usamos ropa diferente?

Las chicas llevaban puesto un pequeño vestido de tela muy delgada pero fina… de diferentes colores; Luka llevaba uno rosa, Rin uno amarillo, Meiko uno rojo y Miku uno verde con amarillo.

Los chicos llevábamos unas bermudas igualitas con playeras blancas… lo único que cambiaban eran los colores de las bermudas; Gakupo llevaba unas moradas, Kaito unas azules y yo amarillas con verde… la verdad estaba muy bonita la ropa; pero todos usamos lo mismo.

-Bien chicos aremos una parada para desayunar- dijo Meiko mientras se paraba y le decía al conductor en donde bajaríamos.

-¡Yey!- gritaron todos mientras sacaban muchas maletas… como si fuera ahí el lugar donde nos fuéramos a hospedar.

-Miku ni~ ¿nos cambiamos juntas?- preguntaba Rin mientras tomaba la otra mano de mi novia.

-Está bien… pero yo ya traigo el bañador puesto- contesto ella un poco apenada… así que sonreí por su actitud –si quieres te puedo acompañar…-

-No… será mejor que desayunen para que recuperen sus fuerzas- contesto la rubia mientras salía con Luka hacia un gran establecimiento.

Los dos entramos tomados de las manos, mientras nos sentábamos alado de Meiko… en una pequeña mesa. El pequeño restaurante era acogedor, ni muy exagerado ni muy pequeño…

-¿Cómo has estado Len?- pregunto Meiko mientras tomaba una cerveza.

-Bien… un poco cansado… pero nada más-

-Sera mejor que pidamos algo de comer ¿vale?- dijo Miku mientras me daba la carta -¿Qué vas a pedir?-

-Un batido de plátano y… unos panqueques-

-También yo… solo que mis panqueques con mucha mantequilla- Miku miro por unos momento a Meiko; mas parecería que la quiere desaparecer -¿Y tú Meiko?-

-Solo… más cerveza-

Los demás estaban en diferentes mesas… Rin no salía del baño; ya que le daba pena hasta que Miku la saco enredada de una toalla y después se sentó con nosotros… era un poco incómodo ver como Miku lanzaba miradas medio feas a Meiko y esta solo reía.

-Voy a ver a los alumnos… se supone que están en un restaurante cerca de aquí- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y dejaba su cerveza –regreso rápido… así que si van a comprar recuerdos que sea ahora-

-¡Si… si!- contestamos los tres mientras nos levantábamos y dirigíamos a la tienda.

-¡Miku mira… mira!- gritaba Rin mientras mostraba un peluche con forma de naranja y ojitos negros… nunca me imaginé que hubiera de ese tipo de peluches.

-Es bonito… pero ya tienes uno así- contesto la verde aqua mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rin.

-Pero… no tengo uno que haya sido comprado aquí- reclamo la rubia mientras se dirigía a pagarlo -¿Puedo?-

-Está bien…-

Después de comparar el peculiar peluche; las dos estaban escogiendo una pelota para jugar… mientras yo estaba mirando las revistas.

-Miku mira- dije mientras le mostraba unos pasadores con forma de banana –son bonitos-

-Si… nunca había visto unos así…-

-¡Miku si no vienes me aviento y que me apachurre un auto!- grito Rin mientras se dirigía afuera… últimamente ha estado más empalagosa con mi novia y no sé por qué.

-¡No Rin!- gritaba Miku mientras salía y la tomaba de la mano… tratando de que regresara a la tienda –mira… libretas con naranjitas pequeñas…-

(Miku POV)

Desde aquel ¨incidente¨ Rin a estado más apegada a mí… eso no me incomoda para nada; aunque también me gustaría estar con Len en este momento.

-¡Vámonos!- gritaba Meiko mientras pagaba el desayuno.

Todos salimos disparados asía el gran autobús; convencí a Rin de que se sentara con kaito nichan mientras pedía que por favor Len me invitara de nuevo a sentarme junto a él.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos?- pregunto Len así que sonreí y lo acompañe de nuevo hasta los asientos de atrás –Miku…-

-Si… ¿dime?-

-Soñé que alguien te lastimaba enfrente de mí y no podía hacer nada…- dijo el mientras se sobaba la cabeza cómicamente… sentí como de mis mejillas desaparecía el rubor… me empezaba a sentir mareada –pero fue solo un sueño tonto ¿verdad?-

-Si… solo un sueño-

(Len POV)

Veo a Miku más preocupada y con menos ánimos…

-Se me olvido decirte…- dije mientras sacaba los pasadores de banana… ya que pensé que serían buen regalo para mi novia -toma-

-¿Para mí?-

-Si… bueno… etto… pensé que te gustarían-

-¡Gracias Len kun!- dijo ella mientras me abrasaba y daba un beso en la mejilla -¿me los pones?-

Sonreí y coloque los pasadores en su fleco mientras miraba sus ojos tan lindos… llenos de sentimientos y emociones que uno nunca podría entender… muchas personas dicen que los ojos son la puerta a la alma; me acabo de dar cuenta de que es cierto.

-Te amo Miku…- dije mientras acercaba su rostro al mío… no sé cómo pude soportar estar tan lejos de sus labios tan rojos.

-¿¡Que hacen!?- pregunto Kaito mientras metía una paleta de hielo en la boca de Miku… -la única cosa que Miku puede tener en sus labios es una ¡paleta!-

-Gracias onichan- dijo ella mientras comía su paleta gustosamente y sonreía -¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?-

-Cuidando que ese rubio no abuse de ti…- contesto el mientras se retiraba cómicamente sin dejar de vernos –mis ojos podrán estar cerrados… pero mi mente está abierta-

Solo reímos por eso…

-Len kun…- dijo Miku mientras me miraba tiernamente y pasaba su mano por mi mejilla –no podemos darnos un beso ¿verdad?-

-Mientras Kaito este vigilando… no podemos-

-Pero… podemos hacer esto…- fue cuando me di cuenta de que había besado una parte de la paleta y me la acercaba –beso… indirecto-

Me sonroje mucho al escuchar sus palabras así que solo sonreí… y lamí esa parte del beso.

-Rico…- dije mientras trataba de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Otra vez…-

Todo el camino no la pasamos compartiendo la paleta de sandía… este fue el mejor helado que he comido.

-Otra vez…- dijo ella mientras me daba el helado y sonreía; así que repetí el mismo procedimiento –se acabó…-

Mire hacia donde se encontraba Kaito y estaba discutiendo con Meiko sobre el tomar sake en el autobús… ya que no era seguro, que podía hacer tonterías, que la ultima vez estuvo apunto de decir a Miku lo que es ¨eso¨… así que voltee y le di un beso rápido en los labios a Miku… pero no lo debí hacer ya que ahora quiero mas…

-De nuevo- susurro ella mientras tomaba mi mano y por supuesto que entrelazamos los dedos… Miku cerró los ojos así que me acerque a sus labios tan rojos y deliciosos como la granada; dispuesto a no soltarla nunca… aunque Kaito después me trate de castrar como perro…

-¡Juguemos!- grito Meiko mientras nos aventaba una caja llena de poquis sabor chocolate –ya que esto se esta poniendo aburrido… ¡Y nos vamos a tardar mucho tiempo en llegar a la playa!-

-¿A que jugaremos Meiko san?- pregunto Miku mientras sacaba un poqui de la caja y lo comía rápidamente.

-Bueno… sacaremos dos papeles de esta caja…- dijo la castaña mientras mostraba una caja rosa llena de estampas de besos –y esas dos personas que fueron elegidas tomaran el poqui por cada una de las esquinas y lo comerán hasta que se acabe o rompa… ¡lo que ocurra primero!-

-Pero… ¿si nos toca un hombre?- pregunto Kaito con una cara muy cómica de angustia –la última vez Gakupo estuvo por viola…-

-¡¿No suena divertido Luka?!- interrumpió el peli morado mientras arrastraba a su novia cerca de nuestros asientos -¡Comencemos!-

-Miku… has los honores- pidió Meiko mientras le daba la caja.

-Esta bien- mi novia tomo dos papeles de la dichosa cajita –aquí dice… Luka y Gakupo-

-Eh? Pero si ellos se besuquean cada rato… ¡no tiene nada de divertido!- grito Rin mientras se sentaba en medio de nosotros dos.

-Tiene razón Rin… mejor saca otro papel- pido Kaito.

-Bueno… Gakupo y Meiko- pidió Miku mientras les daba el dichoso poqui –pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Estas son mis reglas…- ¿desde cuando a Miku le gustan este tipo de juegos? Me pregunte mientras trataba de ocultar la risa –si el poqui se rompe antes del beso… tendrán que ¡darse un beso con la lengua!-

-¡¿QUE?!- preguntamos todos muy asombrados por lo que acababa de decir la inocente verde aqua.

-Len… te matare!- grito Kaito mientras trataba de alcanzarme para ahorcarme.

-¿Por qué!?- pregunte yo mientras lo detenía con el pie… mi novia solo reía.

-Por que… tu le enseñaste esas cosas indecentes a mi Miku!- grito el peli azul.

-¿Tu Miku?- pregunte mientras lo aventaba para haya -¡Miku es mía!-

-Lo siento…- se disculpo la verde aqua con una gran sonrisa mientras se golpeaba la cabeza cómicamente –es que estaba viendo una comedia romántica… y bueno dijeron eso… ¡se veían realmente lindos!-

-No te preocupes Miku…- dijo con una gran sonrisa Meiko mientras sobaba la cabeza de la verde aqua -¡Sera más divertido con esa condición!-

-Bueno… comiencen- dijo Rin mientras abrasaba a Miku y miraba entretenida la escena.

Gakupo coloco el poqui en su boca mientras Meiko lo sostenía del otro extremo al igual que el… se veían tan graciosos… Gakupo le pedía miles de disculpas a Luka y esta solo hacia muecas… de seguro lo va a matar cuando lleguemos al hotel; y Meiko… ella solo comía el poqui despreocupada.

-Se va a romper…- suspiro Kaito mientras sacaba fotos.

-¡Mas te vale Kamui que no se rompa!- reclamo Luka histérica.

-Solo come el poqui…- rogaba Meiko mientras se acercaban cada vez mas y mas… hasta que se acabó la galleta y solo juntaron sus labios en un rose diminuto.

-Bu!- grito Rin mientras aventaba las cosas que estaban a su lado -¡así no es divertido!-

-Esta bien… los siguientes son Kaito y Len- contesto Miku mientras miraba entretenida.

-Pero antes… ¡bébanse esto!- exclamo la castaña mientras nos daba un vaso lleno de ¿agua? –Para que se animen las cosas-

-Esta bien…- conteste mientras me bebía rápidamente esa cosa… que me raspo la garganta y produjo hipo –Ven Kaito… acabemos con esto-

-Esta bien… solo que no te propases conmigo… se gentil- contesto el peli azul así que puse rápidamente el poqui en mi boca mientras el hacia lo mismo.

(Miku POV)

Obviamente mi nombre no esta en ninguno de estos papeles y esto tiene que ver con Meiko… pero también me tengo que divertir ¿no? Así que en el licor que Meiko trajo al viaje coloque unas cuantas *pastillas* ahora va mi jugada hermosa castaña.

-Tengo un poco de sueño…- dijo Meiko mientras reclinaba uno de los asientos de hasta enfrente y se acostaba… sorprendentemente no se dio cuenta de mi gran plan.

-Eso te pasa por tomar tanto…- dijo Rin mientras tomaba su sumo de naranja… que obviamente también ¨mejore¨ -en cambio como yo me desvele para arreglar las cosas… me merezco un descanso… buenas noches-

Rin también quedo dormida a mi lado así que la cobije mientras reclinaba el asiento y acomodaba su peluche con forma de naranja… de todos modos solo es una niña… aunque su alma este tan podrida como la de los demás; es aun mas frágil que yo.

-Gakupo ¡ven aquí! Tengo ganas de…- Luka y Gakupo quedaron tendidos en el pasillo del gran autobús, al igual que Kaito y Len… no podía soportar estar mas con ellos después de todo lo que va a pasar.

Fui a ver al conductor… y tal como lo planee sucedió… él no se ha percatado de que los demás están en un estado muy malo… sonreí para mi misma mientras me dirigía de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba Len, moje un pañuelo con alcohol y lo coloque sobre su nariz para que reaccionara.

*Debes odiarme… para que te hagas mas fuerte cada día*

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Len mientras reaccionaba poco a poco -¿Por qué todos se encuentran así?-

-Solo les coloque unas pastillas en la bebida Len kun- conteste mientras retiraba el pañuelo y lo guardaba en la mochila -¿preocupado?-

-¿¡Que hiciste que!?- pregunto el exaltado mientras miraba a su alrededor… parecía que estaban muertos pero no tengo planeado hacerles daño por ahora.

-Solo… los dormí un rato ya que parecían cansados- me justifique mientras comía un poqui y verificara que el chofer siguiera su curso -¿te molesta que haga eso?-

-¿Estas… hablando enserio?- pregunto el mientras me miraba fijamente –tu no eres Miku-

-Si soy Miku… tienes que conocerme como realmente soy antes de quererme más-

Len se levanto del suelo y corrió a ver a Meiko.

-¡Reacciona… reacciona!- gritaba el mientras la agitaba rápidamente pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-No te preocupes… no despertaran- conteste mientras lo abrasaba por la espalda –ahora que Kaito esta dormido… ¿Qué tal un beso?-

(Len POV)

-Mmm…?- talle mis ojos mientras miraba hacia todos lados; Meiko seguía bebiendo en su asiento mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos, Gakupo y Luka jugaban por medio de una pequeña computadora color blanca… se veían muy felices, Kaito veía la tele… como siempre con una paleta en la boca y Rin se encontraba durmiendo un poco lejos de nosotros… abrazada a una naranja de peluche -¿Qué… que ocurrió?-

-Shh!- me callo Kaito mientras sacaba su lengua –despertaras a Miku ni~-

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Miku estaba dormida encima mío… era tan cómodo estar así que no lo había notado; pase una de mis manos por su cabeza mientras sonreía.

*Seguro que fue una mas de mis pesadillas*

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Meiko mientras se acercaba y daba un vistazo –todavía falta mucho para llegar al hotel y vamos a bajar cerca de un restaurante muy grande… espero que estar así no te incomode-

-No te preocupes…- respondí así que levante un poco mi mano en busca de mis audífonos y mi celular… los levante y coloque mi canción favorita.

Me acomode un poco mientras reclinaba aun más el asiento; poniendo encima de mí a Miku mientras acariciaba su cabello y escuchaba la relajante música… quisiera que el mundo parara para estar con Miku así por siempre.

-Cómodo…- escuche susurrar a mi verde aqua mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, me sonroje un poco por la acción de esta y solo sonreí –Len kun… te amo-

-Así que estabas despierta…-

-Perdón…-

-Ahora te mereces un castigo- tome su mentón mientras la obligaba a acercarse… bese su frente –ya esta-

-Mmm…- ella solo sonrió para darme un beso rápido en los labios… -quiero escuchar música-

-¿Qué le ves a ese Len?- pregunto Rin mientras se sentaba a un lado de nosotros de seguro se despertó cuando escucho la voz de la verde aqua –mira como es… no le veo el caso de que andes con un chico como el… al final de cuentas no puedes cambiar nada-

Pude ver que Miku se sintió mal con el comentario y solo apretó mas su puño mientras tomaba mi camisa y escondía su cabeza en mi pecho.

-*No me importa ser incompleto si aun con todas mis imperfecciones puedo hacerla feliz*- respondí con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la mía.

-Len…- contesto ella -¡me haces muy feliz!-

De un momento a otro los dos estábamos abrasados mientras Rin y los demás nos miraban ¿sorprendidos? No quise tomarle importancia.

-¿Qué es el amor?- pregunto Meiko con una sonrisa mientras bebía de nuevo de ese vino tan rojo y raro… mas perece sangre.

-¿Qué harías por amor?- pregunto Kaito con una mirada un tanto fría.

-Yo por amor… me sacrificaría- respondió Miku decidida mientras sacaba la lengua –por Len yo… deje de llorar… mi alma recobro la fuerza y volvieron los recuerdos… por Len yo dejaría de respirar-

Fue cuando me di cuenta de la mirada decidida que tenia mi novia en este momento… en sus ojos se podían ver lagrimas… pero también se encontraba una sonrisa muy cálida.

Poder sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío era una sensación muy rara… esta chica que conocí hace poco me ha robado las palabras además de que es especial y no solo por ser rica y hermosa; si no por contener el corazón mas puro que existe en el mundo.

-Desde que estoy con Miku mis días y mis noches no son las mismas- respondí rápidamente mientras le pegaba mas a mi cuerpo y miraba así la ventana –si no están de acuerdo con nuestro amor… no nos importa; mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro…-

-Es exactamente lo que queríamos escuchar- respondió Gakupo con una sonrisa un poco rara… así que Miku solo le saco la lengua.

-No entiendo porque nos tienen que cuestionar… ustedes saben que nuestro amor a durado siglos…- dijo Miku.

¿Siglos? Me pregunte… es cierto… parecería que conozco a Miku desde hace mucho tiempo y la amo tanto que no importa si el mundo esta en nuestra contra… siempre estaré con ella.

-Bueno… dejen de molestar a la feliz pareja- Luka se paro y tomo de nuevo su maleta mientras sacaba una pequeña torera de color blanco igual que las demás chicas incluyendo a Miku –bajemos a comer-

-¡Yo quiero pescado!- grito Rin mientras tomaba su celular y colocaba los audífonos –solo porque amo a Miku dejare que estés con ella como su novio…-

-…Ya que deseamos su felicidad- termino Kaito con una sonrisa… así que me sentí mas aliviado por aquello ya que no me tendría que preocupar por ellos dos.

Todos bajamos a un gran restaurante de mariscos… obviamente aquí es en donde los alumnos se iban a quedar… en esta playa tan grande; no se me hace muy comprensible el por que nosotros no podemos convivir con los demás alumnos.

El menú tenía muchas cosas por elegir… que ni siquiera sabia que existían.

-¿Qué quieres amor?- pregunto Gakupo mientras le mostraba la carta a su novia.

-Mmm… Caviar Almas- contesto ella mientras bebía de una limonada.

-Esta bien- el peli morado llamo al mesero –Dos platos de Caviar Almas-

-¿Algo más?- pregunto el chico de cabellos plata mientras tomaba nota.

-Carne de Kobe- pidió Meiko mientras ojeaba la selección de vinos –y la botella de Chateau Lafite ¿Qué quieres Kaito?-

-Hígado de ganso- respondió el peli azul mientras bebía una soda.

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto de nuevo el chico mientras retiraba los envases… Miku y yo seguíamos

-Trufa blanca- dijo Rin –y una naranjada-

Todos ya habían terminado de pedir excepto yo y Miku… primera no tengo ni idea de lo que dice aquí… ni tampoco de lo que están hechas estas comidas y segundo ¡todo es súper caro!

-Len Kun…- me susurro Miku mientras me mostraba la carta -¿Qué vas a pedir?-

-No se…- respondí frustrado mientras buscaba algo barato y que conociera.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos un omelette?- pregunto Miku… eso si lo conozco y estoy seguro de que es barato… es esa cosa que se prepara con huevos y queso ¿no?

-Suena bien…- respondí.

-Disculpe nos puede traer dos omelettes por favor- pido Miku con su sonrisa característica de siempre… me sentí un poco celoso al ver que el chico también correspondió con una sonrisa de: ¨estoy soltero… deja a ese rubio y ven conmigo¨ así que la abrase mientras miraba al mesero tratando de esfumarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos en lo que todos platicábamos alegremente mientras bebíamos sodas y jugos que habíamos tomado de un gran refrigerador que estaba cerca… no tardo mucho en que llegara el mesero de ojos verdes con otros mas y nos sirvieran.

-Disfruten de su comida por favor- pidió el chico mientras se retiraba… pero no paraba de mirarnos ¿somos raros? Bueno… no es muy común que unos chicos de 17-19 años lleguen a un restaurante sin compañía y pidan cosas raras para comer… además de que la ¨adulta¨ que traemos solo esta bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Abre la boca Len kun- pidió mi novia mientras me acercaba con el tenedor un poco del omelette.

-Eso es de mala educación Miku- mustio Meiko mientras comía.

-Esta bien- contesto la verde aqua… así que tome su mano y metí el bocado a mi boca para luego saborearla.

-Esta muy rico… no me sabe a un omelette normal- dije mientras miraba en mi plato el dichoso desayuno -¿Esta hecho con solo huevo y queso?-

-No Len- me respondió Kaito –este esta hecho con 6 huevos, 283 gramos de caviar Sevruga y una langosta entera-

-¡¿Todo eso?!- pregunte sorprendido mientras miraba detalladamente el platillo -¡debe costar muy caro!

-Obviamente- respondió Rin irónicamente mientras bebía de su naranjada, la verdad estaba haciendo mucho calor lo que provocaba que todos tuviéramos mucha sed; además de que nuestra comida estaba muy caliente.

-Pero es muy rico- rio Kaito mientras tomaba un cacho de mi platillo –debí pedir esto…-

-No te preocupes Kaito nichan… puedes comer conmigo- respondió Miku mientras tomaba su plato y se sentaba a lado del peli azul… los dos comían gustosos del platillo que pidieron así que decidí también comer aunque me sentía algo raro comiendo algo como esto… ahora que recuerdo Miku me había dicho anteriormente que no le gustaba comer con los ¨Vocaloids¨ por que comían cosas muy raras que no la llenaban y por eso iba hasta la aldea para comer ramen o alguna cosa sencilla pero sabrosa.

Todos comimos mientras hablábamos de cosas tontas… lo que mas me interesaba era saber en donde nos íbamos a hospedar y como era la playa… desde pequeño me encanta el agua pero mis padres la odian, le tienen fobia… siempre tienen una excusa para no ir; lo mejor de todo es que esta vez no estoy hiendo a escondidas y además voy con la persona que amo.

Meiko no paraba de beber mientras se quejaba sobre los alumnos de la institución -¨Son unos inútiles que no saben nada de la vida… solo de verlos me dan ganas de….¨- es cuando Kaito la interrumpe y la avienta al baño para que se arregle.

Gakupo y Luka solo miran como pelean Kaito y Rin por quedarse con Miku en el hotel… por lo que he observado Luka es muy observadora y pacifica; nunca la he visto enojada… será por eso y Gakupo siempre esta alerta por si algo además de que no pierde de vista a ninguno de nosotros… eso da mello pero lo entiendo ya que habrá muchas personas que nos quieran secuestrar o asaltar.

-Vamos a ir todos al hotel donde se quedaran los alumnos- dijo Meiko mientras maquillaba como loca y tomaba un poco de menta para quitarse el olor a vino que se había impregnado a su aliento y ropa –espero que sea rápido… ya que no nos dará tiempo de jugar en la playa a este paso-

Todos contestamos que si… subimos al autobús de nuevo mientras todos tomábamos las cosas que estábamos utilizando antes de bajar… Meiko termino te pagar la cuenta y subió rápidamente mientras se quitaba la torera blanca que llevaba puesta, lo mismo hicieron las demás para luego colocarse un sombrero de playa que hacia juego con el vestido que llevaban puesto, debajo del pequeño vestido llevaban el bañador.

Era muy pacifico… solo escuchar música mientras iba tomado de la mano de Miku que solo miraba perdida el cielo.

-Llegamos… hagamos esto rápido ¿Vale?- pidió Meiko mientras se tomaba una ultima copa de vino… -Por cierto… los hombres se ven sexis así… deberán tener cuidado cuando bajemos ¿ok?-

Todos respondimos con un -¡Si!- para luego bajar y mirar el gran hotel; la verdad me sorprendió mucho ver la majestuosidad del edificio... al entrar pudimos ver a todos los alumnos (recuerden que es un instituto grande) sentados, jugando, platicando, parados, bla, bla… me alegro ver que se formaron como la otra vez para vernos, ya que si se amontonan de seguro terminamos todos aplastados.

-¡Miren al nuevo Vocaloid! ¡Es muy sexi!- gritaban los alumnos mientras nos sacaban fotos… los demás parecían acostumbrados pero eso a mi me daba miedo -¡hazme un hijo! ¡Te amo! ¡Len Len Len!-

-Bueno… el viaje escolar tendrá una duración de dos días así que por favor disfrútenlas- Meiko sonrió… ¡sonrió! Mientras caminaba lentamente y guiñaba el ojo a uno que otro chico y hasta chicas.

-Recuerden usar el inflable- dijo Rin mientras mostraba su inflable naranja… muy infantil pero perfecto para su apariencia -¡No olviden usar protección!-

La mayoría tubo hemorragias nasales… me acabo de dar cuenta del doble sentido que uso la rubia; así que solo Rei mientras miraba a mi alrededor… lo poco que podía ver era una gran recepción, pisana techada y juegos de apostar… típico de niños ricos.

-Si tienen mucho calor coman helado- el peli azul (Kaito) hizo ese comentario mientras sacaba una paleta de sandia -¡son muy sabrosas!-

-¡Kaito si te casas conmigo te compro una fabrica de helados!- gritaban las chicas mientras sacaban sus helados y comían al par de el… no se por qué pero ¿será una forma de alabarlo? -¡Eres súper sexi! ¡Te amo!-

-Si van a salir con su pareja- hablo Luka mientras tomaba la mano de Gakupo y caminaba tranquilamente.

-No olviden avisar a algún amigo- continuo Gakupo –por su seguridad-

-¡Wa~! ¡La mejor pareja del mundo!- gritaban los alumnos mientras les tomaban fotos -¡Son hermosos juntos! ¡Besos... besos!-

-Am… am…- los miembros del club me veían como de ¨di algo y emociónalos¨ así que empecé a reflexionar sobre mis palabras –No gasten mucho dinero y sean responsables-

Un silencio invadió el lugar así que solo sonreí mientras pasaba mi mano por el fleco tratando de que no vieran mi nerviosismo.

-¡Len no importa que digas tonterías te amamos! ¡Eres sexi eso es lo único que importa!- gritaban así que me sentí raro y mire a todos lados buscando a Miku que obviamente iba a entrar al ultimo por su seguridad.

-Hola…- saludo Miku rápidamente mientras miraba la nada… como la primera vez que la vi, sus ojos se notan tristes y vacíos… su rostro no mostraba ni alegría y ni emoción… mas que nada demostraba pena –que su campamento sea inolvidable ¿vale?-

Todos sacaron fotos, grababan y gritaban cosas relacionadas con el amor… ya veo que le tienen mucha admiración a mi novia y por lo tanto decidieron no gritar cosas obscenas… por un momento me sentí muy mal y tuve la necesitada de tomar su delicada y fina mano.

-Len…- escuche de la verde aqua así que decidí voltear a mirarla… me encanta su sonrisa tan llena de vida y tan alegre.

-Te amo- dije mientras correspondía a su sonrisa y miraba la salida… no se por qué, pero era necesario que saliéramos de ahí rápidamente y así se hizo… olvide por completo a todos los demás y solo me enfoque en nosotros.

Nos encontrábamos fuera del hotel, enfrente del gran autobús… hacia mucho calor pero no era incomodo y la brisa era fresca.

-Necesito un favor…- dije mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de la verde aqua y no paraba de ver sus ojos tan grandes y hermosos.

-¿Si?-

-Ilumina mi vida- respondí mientras me agachaba un poco aproximándome a su labios endulzados con brillo sabor fresa –con tu bella sonrisa-

Pose mis labios en los suyos… tan suaves y calientitos, en un lindo y tierno beso; mientras bajaba una de mis manos hasta su cintura y con la otra acariciaba su largo cabello. Sentir su respiración coordinada con la mía es suficiente para sentirme completo; su suave sabor a miel pero a la vez tan fresco como la menta esta era una experiencia nueva para mi ya que nunca me había sentido también solo con un cálido beso que expresaba todo lo que siento sin pronunciar ninguna palabra… en unos pequeños momentos nos separábamos pero solo lo suficiente para tomar aire y seguir uniéndonos… ya no importaba nada solo estar con ella por siempre.

-¨Cof… cof… cof¨- escuchamos a un lado de nosotros así que nos separamos -¿interrumpo?-

Kaito nos miraba entretenidamente así que solo sonreí y abrase a Miku.

-Si… la verdad si- conteste irónicamente provocando una mueca muy graciosa en el peli azul… los demás Vocaloids iban saliendo poco a poco mientras sonrían falsamente; subimos al auto pero no dejaba de vigilar a Kaito, aunque el haya prometido no molestar en nuestra relación no le tengo mucha confianza.

El viaje se estaba haciendo un poco abrumador si no fuera por todos los aparatos que tiene el autobús ya me hubiera lanzado por una ventana.

(Miku POV)

-¡Para la derecha!- gritaba mientras me inclinaba hacia ese lado… -¡Frena… frena!-

-Tranquila… si haces todas esas cosas de todos modos no va a avanzar como tu quieres- me dijo Gakupo mientras tejía mis coletas, Luka jugaba con ¨los carritos bonitos¨ del videojuego aun lado mío, Rin comía fruta mientras veía y apostaba con Kaito a ver quien ganaba, Meiko… bueno ella dejo de beber hace mucho tiempo (no se me emocionen) solo callo dormida de tanta ¨agua feliz¨ que tomo y Len kun escuchaba música mientras miraba las carreritas que nos echábamos la peli rosada y yo.

-A que gana Luka sensei- apostaba Rin mientras sacaba dinero de su pequeño monedero.

-Va a ganar Miku ni~- Kaito me apoyaba aunque la peli rosada me llevaba mucho de ventaja… la verdad me daba ganas de golpear a Luka para después ganarle… los nervios me comían ¡Ahhh!

-¡Gane! Aja… aja… gane, gane, gane ¡Yuju!- celebraba Luka mientras aventaba los controles inalámbricos del juego… así que mire la pantalla… mira la pantalla… mira la pantalla… -¿Qué… que esta pasando?-

-Jujujuju… no ganaste de verdad y te estoy llevando la delantera- este truco lo aprendí hace algunos años… bueno… sabia que iba a pasar eso… -¡Gane… gane… gane!-

-¿Cómo… que fue eso?- pregunto la peli rosada mientras miraba las puntuaciones.

-Te metiste en una trampa que simula una premiación… el otro competidor toma la delantera ya que el ¨ganador¨ esta distraído con su victoria- respondió Len, la verdad no esperaba que se acordara del truco que una vez el mismo me enseño hace mucho tiempo.

-No sabíamos que ya habías jugado este videojuego- respondió Meiko mientras se sobaba la cabeza y serbia otra copa mas de vino –hace poco que salió a la venta y tuvimos que pagar mucho dinero para conseguirlo-

-No lo he jugado- respondió el mientras se sentaba a un lado mío y tomaba mi mano –creo que fue… solo… ¿lógica?-

-Tienes razón Len- dijo Kaito mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¡Rin devuélveme mi dinero!-

-Esta bien…-

Continuamos jugando hasta que me dolieron las manos y decidimos activar el karaoke… todo fue muy divertido ya que Meiko y Rin estaban muy ¨felices¨ y solo cantaban tonterías… Kaito canto conmigo canciones muy tristes… Len también canto conmigo pero principalmente con Rin ya que la trataba de controlar por que según ella tenía ganas de un gran beso, por lo tanto la mantenían lo más lejos de mi… Gakupo y Luka ya estaban muy cansados así que decidieron ir hasta los asientos de atrás y dormir un poco…

El sueño también me estaba ganando además de que ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y me da mucho miedo andar en la carretera de noche… Meiko me consolaba diciendo que pronto llegaríamos y rápido entraríamos al hotel para dormir… así que sonreí mientras rogaba que no aparecieran unas de esas cosas peludas que secuestran a las chicas para comérselas.

-¡Contemos historias de terror!- grito Rin mientras apagaba las luces… sentí tanto miedo que mejor me acurruque en el asiento de seguro me veía tonta –Yo conozco la mejor historia de terror del mundo y se las voy a contar…-

-Tranquila… yo estoy contigo- me dijo Len mientras me abrasaba así que me recargue de su hombro mientras trataba de no temblar por el miedo…

-Bueno… hace mucho tiempo una chica fue embrujada por un amor prohibido y fue obligada a ver la muerte de su amado una y otra vez- comenzó Rin mientras tomaba vino con Meiko –pero eso no era lo peor de todo… si no que al tratar de salvarlo… un gato negro con ojos verdes la rasguñaba y mordía hasta descuartizarla o dejarla irreconocible… ¡COMO ESE GATO!-

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- grite como loca mientras me aferraba al brazo de Len y cerraba los ojos -¡Sáquenlo! ¡Sáquenlo!–

-Tranquila amor solo fue una broma de Rin- me dijo Kaito mientras reía y comía su paleta –bueno… va mi turno… una niña muy hermosa de cabellos rubios que estaba afectada psicológicamente siempre jugaba, pero no con niños de su edad si no con sus amigos imaginarios; con estos siempre tenia divertidas aventuras… hasta que llego su hermanito… sus amigos imaginarios siempre hacían lo que ella decía pero su hermano no ya que el si era real… así que un día tomo unas tijeras por el coraje al ver que su hermano no hacia lo que ella pedía y se acercó lentamente a la cuna del pequeño mientras dormía…-

-¡Llegamos!- grito Meiko mientras levantaba a Luka y Gakupo –en un momento el chofer baja las maletas ¡vayan por las llaves de su habitación!-

Baje del auto todavía temblando y con mucho miedo… hasta que Meiko nos alcanzó.

-Miku… dormirás con Rin ¿vale?- me dijo la castaña… -como dije… no es apropiado que ahora como novios duerman juntos-

-Esta bien- conteste mientras caminaba a lado de Len kun –nos adelantamos-

Todos nos reunimos mientras nos repartíamos las llaves… por el momento solo íbamos a dormir… el viaje fue divertido pero tenia muchas ganas de meterme a la playa; aunque mañana lo haga me hubiera gustado hacerlo hoy mismo.

Terminando de eso ayude a Rin subir hasta la habitación mientras le cantaba para que se tranquilizara ya que pedía mas ¨agua feliz¨ y gritaba que la secuestraban… siempre funcionaba.

La habitación como siempre fue muy espaciosa con una gran cama y pantalla… las maletas ya estaban en su lugar así que solo recosté a Rin mientras le retiraba el pequeño vestido y quedaba prácticamente en el traje de baño blanco que llevaba puesto.

Mi amiga ya estaba muy ¨feliz¨ y no tardo mucho para que durmiera placenteramente así que solo la cobije con una delgada y fina sabana blanca mientras esponjaba la almohada para su comodidad.

(Len POV)

-¡Wuau!- dije mientras miraba la gran habitación… -¡que grande!-

Esta tenia las paredes pintadas de blanco con azul, una gran cama con solo una sabana blanca, pantalla, consola, computadora y muchas cosas mas…

Me quite rápidamente las bermudas y puse una piyama muy ligera ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor, encendí el ventilador y me acosté cobre la cama mientras miraba el techo… nunca me hubiera imaginado que llegaría a un lugar así.

-¿Puedo pasar?- escuche al otro lado de la puerta... ya es tarde así que abrí un poco solo para ver quien era.

-Adelante…- conteste mientras dejaba pasar a mi bella novia de cabellos verde aqua -¿Qué paso Miku?-

-Rin se quedo dormida- contesto ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y jugaba con su largo cabello infantilmente –y tengo mucho miedo… no debí escuchar las historias de terror-

-Tranquila… dormirás conmigo ¿vale?- Miku solo sonrió mientras se acostaba en la cama… sabia que esta noche no iba a poder dormir.

Apague las luces mientras me acostaba debajo de la delgada sabana a un lado de Miku. No podía dormir al saber que mi novia traía un pequeño y sexi conjunto blanco muy provocador… solo podía ver sus ojos tan grandes y hermosos…

-No puedo dormir…- susurro mi novia.

-Yo tampoco…- respondí en voz baja mientras miraba a otro lado… mi sonrojo había aumentado de seguro.

-Kaito kun ahora no esta… ¿puedes darme un beso?- sonreí… me acerque a su lindo y suave rostro mientras la tomaba de la cintura… nuestros labios estaban unidos y nuestras lenguas bailaban sincronizadas, sentir su calidez me provocaba gran placer… comencé a meter y sacar mi lengua rápidamente mientras provocaba que jadeara.

Pase mi mano por su espalda mientras sentía como se bajaba el tirante de su pequeña piyama… así que sonreí mientras seguía con mi labor… las pequeñas manos de la verde aqua paseaban por mi cabello.

-Ah… ah…- Miku seguía jadeando así que decidí separarme un momento para dejarla respirar… fue cuando me di cuenta del hilo de saliva que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, se veía tan provocadora con las mejillas rojas como manzanas y los ojos nublados por el éxtasis así que mire hacia otro lado… no quería hacerle cosas indebidas a mi novia –te vez incomodo-

Volví a mirar hacia mi novia y fue cuando note que mis pantalones lucían ajustados así que me sonroje mucho.

Sentí de nuevo ese calor tan especial… esa sensación de tranquilidad y placer al mismo tiempo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que la verde aqua estaba justo enfrente mío mientras me acariciaba la mejilla… tome su mano y entrelazamos los dedos… con una simple sonrisa pode entender todo lo que nosotros sentíamos… ya no necesitaba nada mas.

-Ah… ah… Len- esta vez estaba sobre la verde aqua mientras mordía su cuello y dejaba marcas de que ahora me pertenecía… ahora seria mía.

Baje lentamente los tirantes de la piyama mientras recorría con besos húmedos su hombros… desabroche el sujetador… infantilmente la verde aqua se cubrió con la sabana mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sabes… eres hermosa- dije mientras besaba su frente y sonreía para darle confianza –te amo-

-Len kun… quiero que me hagas tu mujer- la abrase mientras besaba su mejilla… después de eso quite lentamente la demás ropa que llevaba puesta mi novia mientras recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con mi boca y manos.

Cada rincón que exploraba me hacia desear mas; su piel es como un dulce tan adictivo… ella metió sus manos debajo de mi camisa provocando que suspirara… mientras sus pequeños y finos dedos jugaban, dejaban un rastro de calor que me quemaba y pedía mas.

Lamí suavemente su pecho mientras me calentaba mas al escuchar sus gemidos… la excitación era evidente así que baje hasta su estomago mientras rodeaba con mi lengua su perfecto ombligo; pase una de mis manos en su intimidad.

-Ah!... ah!...- gemía la verde aqua mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba… lamí mi mano disfrutando su sabor tan adictivo; mientras la volvía a besar apasionadamente, baje de nuevo mientras exploraba con mi lengua su sexo húmedo verificando que estuviera lista para lo que venia.

Miku arqueaba la espalda por el placer que sentía y apretaba cada vez más fuerte mi mano. Los gemidos de mi novia eran simplemente encantadores así que volví a su boca besándola frenéticamente intercambiando nuestros sabores y jugando con las lenguas; con los dedos comencé a penetrarla cada vez mas rápido. La verde aqua jadeaba más fuerte.

Quite rápidamente mi ropa mientras me abría paso entre la intimidad de mi novia y los dos seguíamos besándonos apasionadamente.

-Ah!...- grito la verde aqua en cuanto la penetre.

(Miku POV)

El dolor que sentía… me provocaba tanto placer; sentir a Len dentro de mí, mientras seguía lamiendo mis pechos… poco a poco el dolor desapareció.

-Más… más…- pedía.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba… mis manos se encontraban sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama que apretaba fuertemente.

Las estocadas eran cada vez mas fuertes… al igual que la excitación al escuchar al rubio gruñir con esa varonil voz característica de él; Len subío hasta mi cuello mientras lo mordía y dejaba muchas marcas de que estuvo ahí… no me importaba si mañana dolía… en estos momentos sentía el placer mas grande del mundo.

-Ah!... Len!... Len!...- no podía evitar que los gemidos se escaparan de mi boca… abandone las sabanas blancas para tomar su espalda y rasguñarla… mi novio regreso a mi boca mientras entrelazaba su lengua con la mía… mi vista se nublaba cada vez mas… ya estaba en mi limite –Ah!... Ya!... Ah!...-

Sentí un calor inmenso al igual que mucho placer cuando el rubio se corrió dentro de mí…

-Len!...- gemí tan fuerte que no pude evitarlo así que también me vine; cerré mis ojos de la vergüenza.

-Miku…- escuche de mi novio así que abrí lentamente los ojos para poder ver al rubio enfrente de mi… sentir su aliento y su sudor me hacia sentir tan completa.

Mi respiración aun no se regularizaba así que sonreí y mire con ternura; Len se acostó aun lado mío mientras me abrasaba contra su pecho… su calor… su protección.

-Tengo miedo- dije mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba…

_***Te amo y esto no se puede quedar así***_

-¿De que?-

_***Renuncio a mi felicidad para que puedas encontrar la tuya***_

-De que me abandones- respondí… de nuevo sentí sus labios sobre los míos; pero esta vez no estaban hambrientos de los míos… esta vez me demostraron amor y ternura.

_***Lo siento… Len***_

-Miku… te amo- el rubio acaricio mi cabello mientras besaba mi mejilla –yo nunca me alejare de ti…-

_**¡Hola! Me tarde mucho en subir u.u lo siento! Es que no quería abrir el documento y lo tuve que volver a hacer ¿Cómo quedo el final? Jejejeje este solo es el comienzo de un capitulo… ok? Así que subiré próximamente la parte dos.**_

_**¡Comenten! ¡Comenten! ¡Comenten! Y díganme como quedo el Lemon ¿ok? Bueno nos leemos en la segunda parte… y les dejo una probadita de lo que viene en el siguiente capi… ahí responderé a sus comentarios (dudas):**_

_**-¨Si tu estas bien… no importa lo que me hagan a mí¨- sonreí para mi novio mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar -¨por que te amo¨-**_

_**-¨Yo también te amo¨-**_

_**-¨Yo quiero que solo juegues aquí ¡juguemos por siempre¡¨- escuche a Rin desde lejos… su pequeñas pisadas me provocaban el temor que nunca tuve.**_

_***Rodearte… rodearte ¿Quién esta detrás de ti?***_

_**-¨Juguemos a girar¨- dijo Meiko mientras sacaba de nuevo su bate y nos perseguían -¨Juguemos a quien va a morir¨-**_

_**Respire hondo mientras miraba a Len… hasta que me bajo.**_

_**-¨¡Que comience el juego!¨- reí.**_


	4. cruda realidad

_***¿Cual es la... cruda realidad***_

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

El sol entraba por las grandes ventanas de la habitación y eso es lo que provoco que despertara. De nuevo sentí ese calor… pude ver a Miku desnuda, aferrada a mi cuerpo, sonreí mientras recordaba lo que sucedió anoche… bese su hombro mientras me volvía a acomodar quedando frente a su rostro.

-Mmm…? Que sueño…- susurro mi novia mientras tallaba su ojos y me abrasaba fuertemente; en realidad me dio mucha risa verla así… tan inocente y frágil –Len?-

-Buenos días-

-Ah!...- grito la pequeña mientras se enrollaba con la delgada sabana y cerraba los ojos -¡No me veas! ¡No me veas!¡No me veas!-

-Aun te da vergüenza que te vea…- subí arriba de ella mientras sonreía pícaramente -después de lo que ocurrió anoche-

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas Len kun…- me respondió la verde aqua mientras sacaba la lengua –será mejor que me meta a bañar… antes de que los demás me busquen y nos encuentren así…-

-No quiero…- dije mientras la abrasaba –no me importa si nos ven así… no me importa lo que piensen los demás mientras estemos juntos-

-Len kun…-

(Miku POV)

De nuevo pude sentir sus labios contra los míos mientras nos uníamos en un beso lleno de amor y ternura… ¿Cómo fingir ser feliz cuando en realidad lo eres? Me gustaría permanecer así por siempre que el tiempo parara y los demás nos dejaran en paz… aun que eso sea imposible siempre disfruto cada momento que paso con mi alma gemela.

-Len…- dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su suave cabello y cerraba los ojos… esto no puede continuar ya que en cualquier momento puede llegar Rin a buscarme y esto seria demasiado para ella –hay que parar…-

-¿Porque?- me pregunto mientras volvía a besar mi cuello.

-No quiero que esto perjudique a los demás-

-Siempre pones primero la felicidad de los demás ante la tuya- mustio el mientras se separaba y acostaba a un lado.

-No es cierto…- dije mientras me enredaba la sabana en el cuerpo y levantaba; mientras me dirigía al baño –a mi me hace feliz… ver a las personas que quiero ser felices-

Me metí al baño mientras miraba en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo, las marcas que dejo mi novio consecuencia de aquella noche… sonreí mientras pasaba mi mano por el cuello…

-No podre salir así…- suspire.

Mire a mí alrededor mientras pensaba en como ocultar las marcas… pero si las desaparezco Len va a sospechar así que… dejare que los demás piensen que un vampiro me mordió.

Deje que el agua caliente saliera mientras tallaba mi largo cabello y miraba la nada…

***Hay personas que han olvidado su verdadera sonrisa… de tanto haber fingido***

Creo que es lo que me pasa exactamente ya que… toda mi vida se ha basado en una gran farsa… para no lastimar a los demás ¿Pero de que sirve? Si no puedo proteger a nadie que me rodea… para alcanzar su felicidad debo hacer infeliz a otros.

-Nichan~ ¿Dónde estas?- pregunte mientras jugaba con el agua de la tina –no sabes cuanta falta me haces… se supone que ahora estarías matando a Len por haberme tocado; o golpeado a Kaito por ¨un acoso imaginario¨ esos que siempre tenias cuando aun estabas aquí-

Bostece un poco… creo que e llegado a mi limite…

Salí de la bañera mientras secaba mi cabello y mi cuerpo… salí enrollada en las toallas ya que no traje nada para cambiarme además de la piyama que llevaba puesta pero quedo toda arruinada.

-Puedes pasar Len kun- dije mientras me sentaba en su cama -¿Me podrías prestar algo para vestirme?-

-Claro… toma lo que gustes ahí están las maletas- me contesto un poco sonrojado mientras se metía al baño rápidamente.

Saque de sus maletas ropa que obviamente Meiko había empacado… me puse una playera blanca con unas pequeñas bermudas… también use uno de sus boxes… me sentía realmente chistosa así; sujete mi cabello en las dos colitas de siempre y me mire en el espejo.

-Mikuo… nichan…-

(Len POV)

Como lo deduje… aquí todo tiene que ser tan grande… (se refiere al baño… que tiene hasta un león con cascada XD) pero bueno, mejor para mí.

Termine da bañarme y me puse de nuevo unas bermudas blancas…

-¿Miku?- pregunte mientras salía… la verde aqua realmente lucia sexi con mi ropa puesta… aunque le quedara grande; para mi es la chica mas hermosa que alguna vez había visto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada…- dije mientras me sentaba a un lado suyo y secaba mi cabello con la toalla -¿Qué vez?-

-Creo que es una película… pero… se ve graciosa- me respondió ella mientras tomaba mi mano -¿Cuándo crees que se levanten?-

-No se…- respondí mientras me acostaba a un lado suyo y miraba la película –llegamos en la mañana… así que creo que se levantaran tarde-

-Tienes razón… yo aun sigo cansada-

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?- dije mientras volvía a acostarme arriba de ella y la besaba… me he vuelto adicto a su sabor y esencia.

-Len… ah… ah…-

-¿Te duele?- pregunte mientras volvía a morder su cuello y lamia las marcas anteriores.

-No… ah!… mas!...-

-¡Buenos días!- dijo la castaña que estaba parada enfrente de nosotros y nos miraba en tal escena –lo siento no toque antes de entrar…- Meiko salió rápidamente mientras cerraba; toco la puerta y entro de nuevo -¡Buenos días!- dijo mientras nos miraba detenidamente –ya veo… solo fue mi imaginación-

Los dos nos encontrábamos viendo la tele mientras comíamos unos dulces que estaban sobre el buro.

-Buenos días- contestamos los dos con una sonrisa -¿ya están levantados todos?-

-No… apenas voy por ellos- contesto ella mientras dejaba una pequeña maleta en el piso –pensé que esto pasaría… así que traje una maleta con ropa para Miku por si las dudas-

-¿¡Que!?- preguntamos los dos… nuestras caras se tornaron de un carmesí intenso.

-Si… me imagine que Miku dormiría contigo Len- dijo Meiko mientras sacaba su celular –por cierto… si quieren meterse a nadar será mejor que bajen, ya que nos iremos de inmediato… solo tomaremos el desayuno-

-¿Por qué…?- preguntamos los dos en coro mientras soltábamos un suspiro –estas no son vacaciones-

-Hoy vamos a tener visitas en el edificio-

-¿Visitas?- pregunto Miku… como si fuera algo muy raro.

-Si… los papas de Len quieren verlo- contesto la castaña mientras miraba a todos lados en la habitación –llamaron a la escuela para informarse sobre ti Len-

-¡He?!- dije mientras recordaba que… mis padres son muy escandalosos.

-Esta bien Meiko sama… en unos minutos bajamos- dijo la verde aqua con una sonrisa; Meiko se retiro y nosotros pusimos música.

(Miku POV)

Me metí al baño para cambiarme y como lo sospeche… Meiko me ayudo; pero Rin y Kaito son muy quisquillosos espero que no comenten nada raro.

Me puse el bikini; que consistía en dos piezas (sujetador y braga) color blanco con puntos verdes y enzima un vestido de tela muy fina color blanco.

-¡Vamos a nadar Len kun!- dije mientras salía de baño y tomaba unas cuantas cosas –corre… corre… hace mucho que no vengo a nadar-

-Esta bien…- me contesto el mientras corría detrás mío –pero no tan rápido...-

Los dos bajamos las escaleras rápidamente… saliendo del hotel se podía ver la gran playa tan pacifica y solitaria… la que no pude admirar a noche.

-Que bonita…- dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla y miraba las grandes olas.

-Y relajante- termino Len mientras se sentaba a un lado mío -¿sabes nadar?-

-Hace algunos años aprendí- dije mientras sonreía -¡Rin… Luka!-

-¡Hola!- saludaban las dos mientras se acercaban… Luka lucia un bikini color rosa y Rin un bañador amarillo con una falda muy corta color blanco.

-Pensé que aun no se despertaban- aclaro Len mientras sonreía.

-Tiene poco que bajamos- contestaron… pude ver que Rin llevaba un flotador color verde.

-¡Flotador!- dije mientras lo tomaba y me metía en las olas –way~ ¿Qué es mejor que esto?-

-¡Oye… yo lo iba a usar!- me dijo Rin mientras se apoyaba conmigo en el flotador –además este combina con la ropa…-

-Pero ahorita no hay nadie que te vea- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y me deba llevar por las olas.

-Bueno dejen de pelear por el inflable- decía Luka mientras se recargaba del inflable con nosotras –hay mucho espacio para las tres-

-Esta bien- contestamos…

(Len POV)

Me acosté en la arena mientras observaba el paisaje… la aguas tan cristalinas y olas tan suaves que parecería un paraíso.

Miku estaba con las demás (Luka y Rin) recargándose de un flotador mientras hablaban amenamente… pude escuchar varios pasos acercarse así que me pare lentamente mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-No hay nadie…- susurre.

Volví a tomar mi lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo Len kun?-

-Eh?... ¿de donde saliste?- pregunte a Miku mientras miraba a todos lados.

-¿De donde…?... bueno… de haya- dijo la verde aqua mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraban Luka y Rin todavía descansando -¿Porque?-

-No vi cuando llegaste- dije mientras trataba de reflexionar por que había llegado de la nada.

Miku se acostó a un lado mío mientras jugaba a hacer dibujos con los dedos en la arena… las demás estaban todavía en el agua.

-¡Miku!- grito Kaito mientras llegaba corriendo… llevaba una bermudas color azul, al igual que Gakupo pero sus bermudas color morado -¿dormiste bien?-

-Si… gracias-

(Miku POV)

Me levante y salude a mis dos amigos. Sabia que algo estaba cerca de Len por eso Sali rápidamente de el agua… no quiero que sufra… no de nuevo.

-¿Jugamos?- pregunto Kaito mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Esta bien…- dije mientras corria junto a el… hasta que llegamos a lo mas profundo, apenas y podía tocar el suelo -¿Qué vamos a jugar Kaito nichan?-

-¿Por qué nunca me elijes a mi?- pregunto el mientras me miraba detalladamente –a pesar de los años…-

-Kaito… a pesar de los años no puedes entender esto- dije con una sonrisa que mas bien podría ser interpretada de otra manera.

-Pequeñas cosas…- dijo Kaito mientras besaba mi mano –podrian cambiar el futuro-

-Lo se…- respondi.

(Len POV)

Al ver a Kaito y Miku muy amigables me sentí enojado… así que me meti al agua procurando que ninguno de los dos me viera; me sumerji bajo las olas…

-Waa~¡!- grito Miku mientras la cargaba y miraba directamente a sus ojos mientras sonreía… su rostro se había puesto de un color carmesí así que rei un poco recordando que es mía la chica mas linda del mundo -¡Len me voy a caer!-

-No te preocupes- dije mientras la abrasaba; pero seguía manteniéndola alejada de la calida arena –no te soltare-

-Kagamine… no te quieras pasar de romántico ¿¡He!?- dijo Kaito mientras tomaba la mano de Miku y la jalaba –puede caer y…-

-¿Lastimarse?- dije en tono burlon –despues de todo lo que le han hecho…-

-Len kun…- escuche un pequeño susurro… tan melancolico.

-Perdon… estaba dibagando- dije con una sonrisa mientras jalaba a Miku y la abrasaba; al recordar lo que dije una especie de tristesa y odio llegaron a mi… bese la frente de la verde aqua mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro –¿solo… fue una divagación?- aun así no pude evitar… preguntarlo.

-Si… solo eso- me respondio Miku mientras me abrasaba mas fuerte… por alguna rason; pude sentir unas gotas de agua muy calidas; como lagrimas amargas… deseguro son las olas –vamos a nadar… nos queda poco tiempo para que nos vallamos-

Los dos sonreímos… solo una sonrisa basto para saber lo que sentimos en este instante.

El calido sol, el agua tan refrescante y los multiples juegos que habían eran suficientes para divertirnos… todos estábamos felices, contentos… comimos helado y bebimos limonada… la mañana se fue muy rápida así que las chicas tuvieron que regresar a cambiarse al igual que nosotros para emprender nuestro viaje de regreso en el instituto.

Una vez estando dentro del gran autobús todos nos sentamos y repartimos algunos sándwiches para el camino; al igual que unas sodas bien frias y algunos dulces. Todos nos encontrábamos haciendo nuestras cosas… algunos jugando, otros durmiendo y así puedo mencionarte muchas cosas pero nos quitaría tiempo.

Mientras ivamos en camino yo admiraba por la ventana el paisaje… no se por que, pero tengo la sensación de que algo malo sucederá… aunque todos se noten felices, no se por que siento que están distantes. Revise a Miku… seguía dormida; así que también recline mi asiento y la abrase mientras jugaba con su suave y largo cabello.

-Te amo…- le susurre.

(Miku POV)

Me desperté, mientras me tallaba los ojos y miraba asia todos lados… ¿Cómo llegamos tan rapido? Me pregunte; decidi que era momento de levantarme así que me estire un poco…

-Quedate un poco mas- me dijo Len mientras me abrasaba fuertemente… parecía que estaba dormido así que le apreté un poco las mejillas… me parecía tan gracioso -¿Te diviertes?-

-No… ¿no estas dormido?- pregunte sonrojada mientras trataba de levantarme pero desafortunadamente el rubio me abrasaba mas fuerte.

-Dije que te quedaras un poco mas- murmuro el mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello.

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿o no?- pregunte sonrojada con un suspiro… la verdad amo la actitud de mi novio… tan infantil y pocesiba.

Nos quedamos así por algunos minutos; hasta que sentí de nuevo como me ganaba el sueño a causa del calor que hacia… tome su mano y me volvi a acomodar ya que siempre me ha gustado dormir cerca de Len.

-Miku… Len- susurro alguien mientras nos movia delicadamente –pronto llegaran los padres de Len-

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto Len mientras se daba la vuelta… los dos pudimos observar a Meiko parada delante de nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa –ya vamos…-

Los dos nos levantamos… así que me sente mientras decidia que portar ya que Meiko no me dijo que usaríamos hoy; busque como siempre en mis cajones (oviamente estábamos en mi cuarto) y saque uno de mis vestidos… el mas comodo ya que hacia mucho calor.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Len mientras miraba entretenido una foto -¿es tu familia?-

-Si…-

-¡Vaya!- exclamo el rubio mientras me mostraba la foto… aquella donde se encontraba mi madre con un gran kimono azul y mi padre que portaba la contraparte de este; también se podían ver dos niños de cabellos verde aqua, una chica y un chico… los dos abrasados mientras sonreían alegremente; en la foto se puede apreciar elegancia, alegría, amor… aunque también un poco de tristesa -¡Te pareces mucho a tu hermano! ¿son gemelos?-

-Si…- respondi tratando de mostrar una sonrisa falsa… aunque no se si pude –es la única foto que tengo de mi hermano… antes de que me abandonara-

-Lo siento- dijo Len mientras me daba la foto.

-No te preocupes…- dije mientras la recibia –ahora esta en un lugar mejor-

(Len POV)

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Miku llegaron dos sentimientos… tristesa y temor.

-Ya veo- conteste rápidamente.

-Bueno… me voy a cambiar ¿vale?- dijo Miku mientras admiraba por ultima vez la foto y la guardaba rápidamente en el mismo cajón –deberias hacer lo mismo…-

La verde aqua se metio al baño con la ropa que iva a usar para este día… así que me retire a mi cuarto y sente en la cama.

-Mikuo- murmure mientras recordaba la cara sonriente del chico de ojos tristes –¿Que digo?… solo estoy cansado ¿Cómo voy a saber el nombre del hermano de Miku? Deseguro solo lo oi en la playa-

Me cambie rápidamente… usando una camisa blanca de mangas largas y unos pantalones formales negros; me retire de nuevo al cuarto de Miku.

-Ya iva en camino a tu cuarto Len- dijo Meiko mientras tomaba un poco de vino… como usualmente lo hace –tus padres están esperando… Miku te llevara-

Salio Miku tan hermosa como siempre… portaba un vestido blanco corto, sencillo pero a la vez elegante; zapatillas rosas y en sus coletas moños rosas.

-Vamos Len kun- dijo la verde aqua mientras me tomaba de la mano –así estaras mas tiempo con tus padres-

-Ok-

Los dos bajamos rápidamente las escaleras del edifico y llegamos a la puerta principal. El camino como siempre fue largo y no puede evitar sentir de nuevo esa sensación de miedo… al pasar por un gran cuarto; a primera vista parece ser una mas de las habitaciones lujosas, pero no se si fue alucinación mía… pero puedo jurar que ese lugar parecia la habitacion de un hotel abandonado.

-Te dejare Len kun- dijo Miku mientras sonreía y soltaba mi mano –…para que hables a gusto con tus papas ¿ne~?-

-Quedate…- le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo; realmente me sentia patético… todo ruborisado.

-¡Len! ¡Len!- escuche gritar así que voltee mi mirada en busca de las personas… no me sorprendi al ver que los ¨escandalosos¨ eran mis padres -¡Mira a que lugar fuiste a parar!-

-Hola mama… papa-

-Recuerda tomar muchas fotos- dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba de las mejillas -¿has comido bien?-

-Si…- respondi ahora mas apenado… ya que Miku se reia por lo bajo.

-¡Deseguro todos tus compañeros son gente importante!- mi padre estaba facinado mientras miraba a los elegidos pasar… -por cierto… ¿Quién es la señorita?-

-¿Yo?...-

(Miku POV)

-Es mi novia…- dijo Len mientras tomaba de nuevo mi mano –y mi futura esposa…- mis mejillas ardían… la vista nublada; es lo que describían mi felicidad al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡¿Cómo?!- preguntaron los papas de Len… a simple vista se podía ver que eran personas humildes; los dos con cabellos dorados como los de mi novio y ojos azules –por lo menos diganos como… bueno… tu…-

-Buenas tardes- dije gentilemente mientras asia una reverencia en signo de educación –mi nombre es Hatsune Miku… un placer cono…-

-¡KYAAAAA!- grito la señora mientras me tomaba de las manos -¡es un honor que una chica tan bonita como usted acepte a nuestro hijo!-

-Am… aja-

-¡Si da problemas… dale un estate quieto!- dijo el señor mientras le daba sapes a su hijo -¡que orgulloso estoy!-

-Ahora llamanos ¨mama y papa¨- me respondio la señora mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Me averguenzan- susurro Len.

-Son lindos- respondi con una sonrisa –siempre he querido una mama así…-

-Los dejamos solos- dijo la señora mientras nos abrasaba fuertemente a los dos -¡para que empiece la fabricación de nietos!-

-¡Si! ¡ya quiero jugar con ellos!- su comentario me hizo sonrojar demasiado… que mi cara podría confundirse con un tomate… -muchos pequeños de ojos turquesa y cabellos rubios…-

-¡Que sean como 10!- dijo la señora mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo… de seguro Rin hubiera querido verlos –nos vemos… adiós Len… adiós hija-

-Cuida mucho de la señorita- dijo el papa de Len mientras sonreía –recuerden que ya tienen nuestro permiso para tener hijos-

La pareja se retiro mientras admiraban el paisaje… a los elejidos jugando. Sonreí un poco para mi; hace mucho que quería volver a verlos y por fin se me cumplio.

-Ya oiste Miku- dijo Len mientras sonreía pícaramente y me acorralaba contra la pared –podemos seguir con las travesuras de anoche…-

-Mmm… ¡si me alcanzas!- dije mientras salía corriendo hacia el jardín -¡eres lento!-

Los dos corrimos hasta que me canse y me acosté en el pasto… el llego a un lado mío y nos tomamos de las manos; el lindo atardecer, el aroma a pasto húmedo, nuestras risas… como quisiera permanecer así por siempre.

Cerre mis ojos mientras grababa en mi memoria cada momento.

(Len POV)

Se me hizo un poco raro que ninguno de los eljidos acudiera para guiarnos a nuestras habitaciones… así que mire hacia donde se encontraba Miku… que dormia tranquilamente aunque se podía ver una lagrima solitaria correr por su rostro de marfil ¿De que sera? ¿De tristesa o felicidad?

***FLASH-BACK***

**(Miku POV) **

***En las ruinas de un lugar sin sol***

Aparentemente es un gran edificio lleno de lujos y cuartos vacíos… donde tu puedes pasar un día lleno de dibercion y emociones.

Pero no todo aquí es perfecto… estamos apartados de los demás; con rejas de seguridad y personas que nos vigilan con cámaras… somos animales.

Fíjate bien y podrás ver la suciedad de las paredes… deseguro notas el olor a humedad a tu alrededor ¿Cuántas veces he pasado por aquí? He olvidado que aquí no está mi cuarto.

En el tercer piso de este gran edificio…

***El pacillo esta tan frio… en la habitación de mas atrás* **

Se escuchan ruidos extraños… cerca de la habitación más oscura.

Donde las puertas se caen por ser tan viejas, ventanas rotas… el aire fresco del bosque entra por todas partes… un olor amargo que inunda tu ropa.

-¨Pequeña… cierra tus ojos¨-

Sonrió al recordar que aquí mismo, en donde yo estoy parada… están mis amigos celebrando… una nueva resurrección.

No tengas miedo, esto es una fiesta y aquí… estas para divertirte ¿verdad? Puedes correr, brincar, reír, cantar… pero no puedes salir… ¡de aquí eres la invitada especial! Cuando tus mejillas estén tan rosadas por el licor es momento de jugar ¿Quién resistirá?

***Habían niños de una rara existencia***

Todos somos muy especiales… nos admiran por nuestra inteligencia y belleza… prácticamente regimos el lugar… pero ¿De dónde venimos? Creo que he olvidado por completo el rostro de mi padre; de mi madre…

Si Len no me hubiera mostrado la ¨foto¨ en esta mañana… hubiera olvidado que en verdad existo ¿existo? Puedo… tocar, ver, oler… creo que si lo hago.

Somos niños que el mundo ha olvidado… que yo recuerde nunca he visto los padres de los demás ¨Vocaloids¨ será porque están demasiado ocupados como para hacer una visita.

Kaito: Un chico de cabellera azul… obsesionado con los helados y siempre porta una bufanda azul… propiedad de la madre que nunca volverá a ver ¿Por qué? No tenemos permitido salir… y menos para visitar un cementerio… ¿Su padre? Bueno… no creo que Kaito lo quiera ver después de todo lo que le hizo a su familia… pero es feliz… el dinero nunca falta -¨mientras tenga dinero y pueda respirar… seré feliz¨- es lo que siempre repite el peli azul.

Rin: Sus ojos azules como el mar… que pueden expresar muchos sentimientos… como el dolor, la alegría, el odio… en su cabeza lleva un particular moño blanco; que arrebato a nuestra ayudante Yuki el día que perdió el brillo ¿Por qué se lo quito? ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? Llámenlo como quieran… pero… ¿Qué harías si nunca te prestaran atención? Si solo fueras una niña más… que fue abandonada en la calle a su suerte.

Luka: Su larga cabellera rosa envidiable ¿no? Pero por desgracia su familia la abandono aquí… ya que ella es hija de una ¨cualquiera¨ una mujer que solo tuvo una relación con el padre… ahora este está obligado a mantenerla… ¿Por qué no la visita? ¿Por qué no llama aunque sea una vez? Porque es una chica que nunca debió llegar a este mundo… ya que somos la escoria de la sociedad.

Gakupo: Porta siempre una katana bien afilada… ¿Para qué? Para protegerse de aquellos que son sus enemigos… para asesinar a sangre fría aquellos ¨que no merecen vivir¨ sin importar de quien se trate, cea un niño o tus propios padres.

¿Qué hace aquí? Protegiendo a los ¨Vocaloids¨ ya que cualquiera nos podría hacer daño... simplemente una perfecta maquina de asesinar.

Meiko: ¿Qué les puedo decir? Ella es hija de una gran diseñadora de modas… una gran empresaria; que dejo a la castaña en esta escuela… pero no fue decisión de la madre, si no de ella… aquí todos estamos conectados… todos fuimos destinados a encontrarnos…

Somos un grupo de niños que la sociedad rechazo… las apariencias engañan; podremos parecer los chicos más inteligentes y hermosos de todo el mundo pero estamos podridos por dentro… nuestra existencia tiene un fin y ese es…

***Ellos estaban esperando que vinieras a jugar***

-¨Esperábamos la visita desde hace tiempo¨- dijimos con una gran sonrisa a los pequeños elegidos... que Meiko escogió esta noche.

Len esta en mi cuarto ahora… ¿En dónde estoy yo? No lo sé… podría estar en este momento en el bosque, en la habitación del tercer piso…

Todos portamos nuestro Kimono para la ceremonia… mientras abrasamos y reímos con estos chicos que aparentemente no saben lo que vamos a hacer con ellos.

No me importa si ellos están felices… si están asustados; confundidos… no quiero que esto lo vea Len… él es el único que no se debe enterar nunca de lo que soy… para que vine a este mundo.

Mi existencia no tiene importancia por ahora… ya que en el momento indicado… como una flor blanca y ¨pura¨ dejare mi semilla para que este círculo vicioso siga.

El salón está rodeado de cosas que te agradan… ¿Quieres flores? Toma las que gustes… hay de todos colores, formas, texturas, olores… las más hermosas ¡son todas para ti!

¿Tienes sueño? Duerme en mi regazo, descansa tu cabeza mientras cepillo tu sedoso cabello… mientras sueñas beso tu mejilla… tu suave mejilla tan rosa ¡sueña con los angelitos!

¿Bailar? Será un honor tomar tu mano y celebrar aquí… ¿te gusta lo que ves? Aquí todos estamos a tu disposición ¡eres las persona más importante aquí! La música resuena en tus oídos, espero que esto no te cause una jaqueca; el vino está perfectamente añejado… ¡estamos felices de que hayas venido!

***Estoy contenta… todos estamos contentos***

-¨Somos felices¨- es lo que siempre decimos cuando la gente nos ve y nos vista ¿Qué podría estar mal? Solo somos chicos de 17 años de edad… que viven en el instituto más prestigioso de todo Japón -¨Muy felices¨-

Nunca sufrimos por nada… ya que todas las comodidades están aquí… aunque mi cuerpo tenga cicatrices siempre curara… ¿Por qué no pasa lo mismo con mi corazón?

Protegeré a la gente que amo acosta de lo que sea… solo quiero ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tan linda que tenía mi hermano Mikuo cuando jugábamos… solo quiero poder ser abrasada por mi madre y ser reprendida por mi padre… pero casi olvido que ellos no son nada para mí; su existencia siempre fue un problema ¿Por qué no los mate y hui? Eso se llama debilidad.

La única familia que tengo aquí es Len… no permitiré que le hagan daño… no de nuevo

***No cometeré el mismo error dos veces* **

¿Qué digo? Solo estoy delirando y te aburro con mis historias… ¿te gusta el olor a tabaco? Quiero que tu estancia sea muy cómoda así que diviértete.

-¨¿Eres feliz?¨-

-¨Yo te pregunto… ¿Qué es la felicidad?¨-

Siempre respondo con mentiras…

***-El dolor es parte de la vida… pero también la felicidad… solo hay que buscarla-***

***Por favor juega y divirtámonos***

Vivimos sin preocupaciones… los ¨elegidos¨ nos complacen en todo… además de que Meiko nos hace diario ropa sin falta; Kaito cocina… y así puedo mencionar cada ocupación que tenemos.

No podemos convivir con la gente de afuera así que jugamos entre nosotros aunque es como ¨entrenar¨ antes de entrar al campo de batalla.

Me gusta como estas vestida… te vez muy linda ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Espero que bien… no quiero que los profesores te hagan sentir incomoda… ¿tienes novio? ¿Has pensado que hace cuando no lo ves? Mejor dejo de preguntar cosas sin sentido… ¿tienes hermanos? Jajajaja si eres la mayor ¿Qué se siente ser desplazada? Si eres hija única… me alegro por ti; espero que esa felicidad y atención nunca sea arrebatada por otra pequeña persona.

¿Comiste? ¿Estudiaste? ¿Cómo te ha ido en las vacaciones?

-¨Me encantas y por eso quiero saber todo de ti¨-

***Rodearte… rodearte no trates de escapar***

Jugando a girar… en donde se escoge a una persona que no ha acatado las reglas de aquí… que no entiende que los únicos que tienen ¨libertad¨ somos nosotros.

Estas atrapado y de aquí no podrás irte… de aquí no se puede escapar… estamos vigilados… no puedes confiar en nada ni en nadie; lo único que puedes hacer es mirar como poco a poco te van consumiendo por dentro.

-¨Las puertas están abiertas puedes ir y venir cuando quieras¨- es la tontería que dice Meiko todos los días; ni el más iluso puede caer en esto, somos animales enjaulados.

Todos los días… anhelando poder ver la luz del sol; la oscuridad me da miedo ¿Por qué no salgo? ¿Por qué no huyo? La oscuridad me está consumiendo desde adentro.

Poder ver como soy desplazada de los demás… como olvidan que existo ¡odio mi vida! Pero… ¿no que la vida es un juego? Entonces el que mejor pueda jugar… podrá ¨vivir¨.

***Rodearte… rodearte ¿Qué juego te gustaría?***

Girando alrededor tuyo… todos tomados de las manos mientras sonreímos y reímos. Nuestras ropas podrán estar sucias y maltratadas… pero han pasados siglos, décadas… esto siempre se repite.

Podrás estar llorando… trataras de escapar pero… ¿Qué es lo que crees que haremos? Las manchas que hay aquí, son las que nunca se podrán quitar… el olor a podrido es tan delicioso, tan adictivo… todos los días reprimiendo esa necesidad de sentir tu sangre corriendo por mis manos.

Podrás gritar… nadie escuchara ¿Qué podrían decir de nosotros? Mientras tratas de suplicar que acabemos con tu vida rápido… nosotros disfrutamos el espectáculo… las pupilas dilatas, los ojos llorosos… tu voz tan apagada son los placeres que nos brindas a la hora de tu castigo.

¿Por qué te metiste aquí? Simple… nadie se puede resistir a la tentación… engañados como ¨la caperucita y el lobo¨ o como ¨Hancel y Gretel¨ llegas con falsas esperanzas de ¨una vida mejor¨ y poco a poco estas siendo comida.

¿Qué arias por popularidad? ¿Matar? Creo que tu sola has caído en tu propio juego ¿Cómo planeas escapar? Solo juega… ¿Quién será el último en quedar?

***Y en el ocaso del atardecer… ¡tú puedes unirte aquí!***

Mientras este de noche siempre podrás jugar con nosotros… en el salón 22 del piso 3… en donde nadie se acerca.

-¨Oh… ¿pero que te ha pasado?¨- preguntaba Gakupo mientras besaba tu mano… -¨vamos… tenemos ropa que te podría quedar… así estaras mas comoda para la fiesta¨-

-¨Bienvenida Gumi¨- dije mietras te abrasaba y sonreía -¨nos divertiremos mucho ¿vale? por favor cuida de mi¨-

-¨Toma algo de te¨- contesto Luka mientras te servia una tasa bien caliente de tu bebida favorita.

-¨Vamos a divertirnos¨- contesto Rin mientras te abrasaba.

-¨¿No quieres un trago?¨- pregunto Meiko mientras te llenaba de besos.

-¨¡Tu eres la invitada principal!¨- grito Kaito mientras hacia una reverencia enfrente tuyo y te invitaba a bailar.

Ahora estas vestida elegantemente, con una copa de vino en tus manos y una vez que te sientas en confianza… ¡¿te estas diviertiendo ahora?! Canta, baila, diviértete…

-¨Olvida todo lo malo¨- te dije mientras saltaba contigo.

Solo diviértete hasta el punto de volverte loca esta noche.

-¨Hay cuchillos para preparar pasteles¨- ríe Kaito mientras saca uno y lo afila -¨¿Quieres probar?¨-

Está lloviendo… las gotas caen sobre mi ropa, mi fleco… que tibio se siente… me gusta sentirme así y no puedo esperar para poder sentirte a ti.

-¨¡Ayúdame a sacar mi oso!¨- reclama Rin mientras te entrega un desarmador -¨¡Apúrate! Pero cuidado… ¿no vez que es muy peligroso jugar con esas cosas?¨-

Me gusta jugar y reír… mi hermano antes de abandonarme me regalo un pequeño llavero de oso que en su pata tiene un puerro ¿en dónde lo tengo? Es demasiado valioso como para sacarlo… además adentro tiene un gran recuerdo… ¡Onichan!

-¨¿No se te antoja un helado?¨- Gakupo tan atento como siempre… sonríe mientras pica hielo -¨esto me recuerda que… ¡debemos comparar saborizante de rompope!¨-

Antes no todo era así… yo jugaba con Mikuo mientras mis papas nos vigilaban; en los festivales los dos pedíamos un sabroso helado de rompope mientras tratábamos de ganarnos un pececito de la suerte… pero todo está mejor ahora, ya que gracias a ¨eso¨ puedo estar con Len.

-¨¿No es lindo?¨- preguntaba Meiko mientras sacaba un bate -¨Mama lo ocupo en su último desfile de modas ¿Lo quieres? ¡Te lo regalo!¨-

Palabras bonitas son las que llegan a tus oídos… pero nunca escucharas las verdaderas intenciones ¡disfruta esta fiesta! Fue hecha especialmente para ti… todos te amamos y queremos que estés siempre con nosotros.

-¨¿Me puedes acomodar mi pasador?¨- pregunte mientras me acercaba y mostraba un lindo pasador con forma de banana -¨cuidado… si lo llegas a colocar mal… podrías matarme¨-

Len me lo regalo cuando fuimos por primera vez a la playa… es una lástima que se tenga que ocupar para complacerte, pero no quiero que te vayas… prometiste que nunca me abandonarías… tu siempre viste mis lágrimas y las secaste con tus manos… esto lo hago por ti… ¡espero que estés complacida!

-¨Florero o abanico¨- decía Luka mientras nos mostraba los dos objetos -¨decide cual es el que más te gusta¨-

Escoge con cuidado… no sabes para que será utilizado… espero que se le de un buen uso a tu regalo.

***Rodearte… rodearte ¿Quién está detrás de ti?***

-Miku… ya sabes que lo debemos de hacer- me decía Meiko mientras me acomodaba el cinturón del kimono –te vez hermosa-

-Gracias… se verá mejor con los colores en los que se tornara esta noche- conteste mientras colocaba un poco de brillo en los labios.

-¿Segura de que Len esta dormido?- Rin estaba atrás de mi mientras sostenía su pequeño oso de felpa rosa –no queremos interrupciones-

-No te preocupes- conteste mientras colocaba mis pasadores con forma de banana en el fleco –yo misma me asegure de que estuviera bien-

-El es una persona muy importante en nuestros planes y para eso debe mantenerse en sus 5 sentidos-

-Nunca dejaría que le pasara algo- gruñi mientras tomaba la mano de Rin –y ahora… ¿Dónde esta Gumi?-

-Ya esta en la habitación… ella piensa que estamos celebrando algo- me contesto Gakupo mientras se recargaba de la puerta -¿Por qué ella? No creo que sirva de algo-

-Solo… Miku la escogió y sabes que lo que pida nuestra princesa se cumple- reclamo Kaito; pero yo se que me tratan de complacer mis caprichos solo por que obtienen vida acambio.

Todos nos dirigimos a la habitación en donde se encuentra Gumi… cuando llegue pude observar a la chica en fachas… mientras bebia como loca… esta asiendo bien su trabajo.

-Juguemos a girar- dije mientras sonreia y tomaba las manos de los demas… formamos un circulo alrededor de ella… todos nos reimos, bailamos, jugamos… nos vamos a divertir –te vendaremos los ojos… para que no hagas trampa-

Gumi sonrio mientras se sentaba y esperaba pasificamente a que Luka terminara de hacer su trabajo… despues de eso… entonamos una alegre canción mientras girabamos alrededor suyo.

-¨¿Quién es el que esta detrás de ti?¨-

-¨¿Qué pasara… si pierdo?¨-

***En el bosque había un edificio con tecnología prohibida* **

En el edificio que está pasando el bosque, hay maquinas jamas encontradas…

-¨Me duele¨- dije mientras apretaba mis puños y trataba de respirar… el dolor cada vez era mas insoportable así que mordia la tela de mi kimono mientras trataba de no verme patética.

-¨Resiste¨- me pedia la castaña que estaba enfrente mío, mientras cortaba cuidadosamente un pedaso de mi piel.

-¨¿Por qué me hacen esto?¨- pregunte con mis pocas fuerzas, mientras caia rendida en la cama de fierro… tan fría.

Odio este cuarto… en donde los ¨Vocaloids¨ se reúnen en bata para conseguir un poco de vida… a mi alrededor solo hay maquinas, camas, jeringuillas, cuchillos… todo lleno de sangre; apenas y puedo ver ya que solo hay oscuridad aquí.

-¨Len…¨-

***Hecha por solo encéfalos… el secreto de la inmortalidad***

Quitaba mi cerebro… lo odio.

Ver como la sangre escurre atravez de mis heridas y de mi boca… ¿Por qué no me matan? El sufrimiento sesaria… pero de todos modos; no meresco piedad ya que tampoco la he concedido… soy tan mala como ellos.

¿Por qué no los mato? Por que pueden remplasarme con Len, no quiero morir hasta asegurarme de que el va a estar bien con su familia.

-¨Que buena niña¨- me repetia Meiko una y otra vez; mientras bebia de mi sangre en una copa hermosa adornada con cristales finos.

De mis ojos salían lagrimas… lagrimas que solo sirven para limpiar mi rostro de aquel color carmin tan deseado.

-¨No queremos lastimarte¨- decía Kaito mientras lamia la herida abierta… sentir su lengua recorrerme están asqueroso.

-¨Esta bien¨- conteste mientras sobaba mi estomago y cerraba los ojos fuertemente… tratando de mantenerme con vida aunque seria imposible morir.

***Los chicos del lugar rodearon a su invitado* **

Los niños perfectos comensaron otra ronda.

-¨Me gusta jugar y mas… ¡este juego!¨- dije muy feliz mientras comenzaba a beber el delicioso bino; mientras bailaba desenfrenadamente ya que en esta noche loca todos nos divertimos.

-¨Juega… juega¨-

-¨Vamos… ¡nos divertiremos!¨-

Ahora todo listo esta

***Con una canción jugaron así… lo rodearon como en una jaula***

Siempre cantan la misma canción, ven vamos a jugar.

Acorralada no podras escapar… todos te observan; es imposible hacer algo para vivir.

***Rodearte… rodearte el juego que perdieron* **

Juguemos a girar… has perdido el juego.

-¨Si pierdes seras castigada¨- te conteste mientras besaba tu mejilla -¨pero eso no ocurrira¨-

Tu solo sonreíste mientras pensabas un poco sobre las posibilidades…

-¨Acaso será… Kaito sama¨-

-¨No… lo sentimos pero has perdido el juego de la vida¨- contesto Meiko mientras sacaba el hermoso bate y te apuntaba -¨¡Comiensa el castigo!¨-

-¨Hagamos algunos pasteles¨- sacando un cuchillo te toman del cuello.

-¨Te presto mi pasador¨- enterre rápidamente le pequeño objeto en tu cráneo mientras gritabas y tratabas de uir mientras llorabas por el dolor. La sagre fluia rápidamente y lo mas petetico era verte en el suelo tratando de aguantar todo el sufrimiento.

***Rodearte… rodearte no trates de huir esta vez* **

-¨Juguemos a girar¨- dijo Luka mientras te mostraba el abanico que elegiste -¨convina con el hermoso color carmesí que escurre de tu cabeza¨-

Volviste a correr hacia la puerta mientras tratabas de abrirla desesperadamente… gritabas y llorabas.

-¨No escapes que deben matarte¨- bufo Gakupo -¨señorita no ha acabado su helado¨-

-¨Vamos Gumi chan ayúdame a sacar mi oso¨- chillaba Rin; mientras sacaba el desarmador -¨cuidado que esta filoso¨-

-¨¿Te lastime?¨ lo siento… vamos ¡es hora de jugar!-

***Al caer la tarde… ha caído una cabeza***

-¨A quien llore deben cortarle el cuello¨- te conteste mientras pasaba el filoso cuchillo de repostería por tu cuello y la sangre caía como la lluvia tan calida.

-¨¿Verdad que es dibertido?¨- pregunto Rin mientras clavaba el desarmador en tus manos -¨así no escaparas¨-

-¨No te preocupes Rin… ya me encargue de eso¨- decía Meiko mientras dejaba de golpear tus piernas ya desfigudas y moradas.

-¨¿Quién va a tener el honor?¨- pregunto Gakupo mientras lamia la sangre que se encontraba en su dedos -¨es hora de que la callemos¨-

-¨Yo creo que es momento de que Luka finalise¨- conteste mientras quitaba el pasador que seguía enterrado en su cráneo y lo colocaba cuidadosamente en mi flequillo -¨a que se ve mas lindo ahora¨-

Me miraste con desprecio… aunque dudo que tu vista sea la mejor ya que tus ojos siguen tan rojos e inchados que mas pordrian salirse de sus cuencas.

Sonreí ante esto mientras me sentaba y miraba como Luka cortaba el cuello de Gumi muy despacio con el abanico… para eso hay que tener mucha paciencia y experiencia.

Gumi ya no lloraba y no gritaba; sus cuerdas vocales deseguro ya fueron cortadas… ahora un charco de sangre nos rodea mientras bebemos y comemos pastel.

-¨Sonrie Gumi chan¨- dije mientras me acostaba a su lado y tomaba su mano; que no se encontraba dañada, ahora estaba fría y poco a poco iva perdiendo el pulso -¨¡Eres la invitada especial en esta noche loca!¨-

***Rodearte rodearte ¿Quién esta detrás de ti?* **

-¨Juguemos a girar ¿Quién es el que esta detrás de ti?¨- dije mientras pasaba el cuchillo por el cuerpo ya inmóvil de la chica de verde -¨esas son mis palabras favoritas¨-

Todos estábamos alrededor suyo mientras bebíamos de su sangre en copas… Rin jugaba con su oso de felpa mientras guardaba el desarmador dentro de el.

Luka estaba abrasada de Gakupo mientras observaba el delicado pero peligroso abanico que estaba en sus manos… aquel que era de un color rosa y ahora es carmín.

Kaito limpiaba su cuchillo y Meiko bebia en una esquina de la habitación.

Me acosté ensima del cuerpo inmóvil de Gumi… se supone que esta muerta… pero no puedo sentir su olor a fetides; me acerque mas y susurre en su oído.

-Gracias…- sonreí mientras acomodaba su cabello manchado –ahora tu recompensa…-

***Incluso si una cabeza cae o si un brazo se desploma… nosotros jamas podremos morir* **

-¨Aunque les quiebres la cabeza o les cortes un brazo; ellos no morirán ¡ya están muertos!¨- rei mientras besaba los labios de Gumi y mordia mi lengua dejando caer unas gotas de mi sangre en ella… poco a poco pude ver sus ojos… como cobraban vida así que la volvi a abrasar –tranquila… mañana ya estaras con los demas-

Despues de eso me levante y subi un poco mi kimono dejando ver una gran cicatriz que poco a poco desaparecia…

-Veo que surtio efecto- dijo Kaito mientras me abrasaba y veía el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica de verde –te amo-

-Kaito… sabes que yo te quiero mucho; pero solo como amigo- sonreí mientras sobaba mi pierna… en verdad dolia mucho pero es por mi bien y el de los demás.

***Reirán con inocencia… Rodearte; rodearte no intentes escapar…* **

Solo van a reír ya que están felices de que hayas venido.

-Solo un poco mas- dijo Rin mientras me volvia para inyectar aquel liquido amarillo en mi muñeca –sabes que si yo pudiera tomar tu lugar lo haría…-

-No… no te… preocupes- sonreí mientras limpiaba la saliva de mi boca; que salía gracias al veneno que estaba siendo inyectado –tengo… tengo… que ser… fuerte-

-Ya casi terminamos…- contesto Kaito mientras tocaba mi mejilla y jugaba con mi cabello –solo unos cuantos procedimientos mas… recuerda que esto es por el bien de Len-

-Len…- susurre.

El sueño me estaba ganando; lo normal… siempre que me inyectan ¨esa cosa¨ me da mucho sueño, pero aun así no se me quita el dolor en mi espalda, estomago, brazos…

Deseguro me veía patética y muchos de los elejidos les gustaría estar presentes… ahora deseguro me abriran; solo tratato de ser fuerte… soy un fenómeno.

-¨Juguemos a girar estas atrapado no puede irte¨- escuche decir de alguien… y pude ver a mi Len mientras miraba asustado.

***Rodearte… rodearte también podríamos beber* **

-¨Prometieron que no le harian nada¨- dije mientras trataba de levantarme pero todas mis fuerzas fueron arrebatas de mi cuerpo.

Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro… debo permanecer en mi y no dejar que le hagan daño… lo amo demasiado para verlo sufrir en las manos de ellos.

-¨Tranquila solo jugaremos a girar ¨- me contesto Meiko mientras sobaba mi cabeza -¨¿verdad que es muy divertido este juego?¨-

Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que tenia… mi cuerpo me temblaba y ya no sentia mis piernas… deseguro me veía despreciable, llena de sangre y con heridas profundas.

-Debes permanecer conmigo- susurre, mientras abrasaba a Len y de mi cabello sacaba el pasador de banana -¨tomalo… pormete que no me odiaras¨-

***Todos juntos aquí estamos ¡juguemos por siempre!* **

Len me cargo mientras salía corriendo hacia el gran bosque… en su rostro se podía ver el temor y sufrimiento… que nunca quise que el experimentara.

Denuevo mi cabeza dolia pero no me debo dejar vencer por mi cuerpo… esto es lo que me mantiene en pie; pero sigo teniendo mi espíritu de lucha.

Dentro de mi habia una batalla de voces… en donde me decían que abandonara a Len a su suerte… yo nunca haría eso.

Solo un día mas y mis heridas curaran como siempre lo hacen.

-¨¿Estas bien?¨- pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano temblorosa por la mejilla de mi novio.

-¨¡No Miku!¨- grito el mientras me abrasaba mas fuerte -¨¡¿Cómo puedo estarlo cuando te hacen esto?!¨-

-¨Tranquilo Len… no pasara nad…¨-

-¨¿¡Que no pasara nada!?¨- volvió a decir el mientras paraba y me miraba fijamente -¨mira lo que te han hecho…¨-

-¨Si tu estas bien… no importa lo que me hagan a mí¨- sonreí para el; mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar -¨por que te amo¨-

-¨Yo también te amo¨-

-¨Yo quiero que solo juegues aquí ¡juguemos por siempre¡¨- escuche a Rin desde lejos… su pequeñas pisadas me provocaban el temor que nunca tuve.

***Rodearte… rodearte ¿Quién esta detras de ti?***

-¨Juguemos a girar¨- dijo Mieko mientras sacaba de nuevo su bate y nos perseguían -¨Juguemos a quien va a morir¨-

Respire ondo mientras miraba a Len… hasta que me bajo.

-¨¡Que comiense el juego!¨- rei.

***FIN FLASH-BACK***

**¿Qué les parecio? Si lo se… de muy mala calidad… les prometi que resolvería dudas pero mejor no; así los dejo en suspenso *-* gomene… he estado muy ocupada y aprovecho este momento para decirles que no subiré las contis rápido como lo hacia anteriormente… razones: la escuela u.u si bueno, quita mucho tiempo además de que estoy reprobando… solo puedo decirles que Gumi esta muerta (el lugar donde esta no es el cielo) pero es una especie de lugar donde van los muertos jejejeje y si… los Vocaloids son malos n.n pero cuando dice Miku que están muertos no es cierto… solo tienen un especie de pacto el cual los protege de morir… pero si beben la sangre de Miku… este bueno eso es todo y *oni* es un demonio jejejeje es lo que es Miku pero… bueno así les dejo por que si no… ¡ya no van a leer! Y recuerden…**

**¡Comenten! ¡comenten! ¡comenten! **

**Habia olvidado... este recuerdo es lo que sucedio antes de que se fueran de viaje a la playa... ok ya les dije mucho. BYE NYE**


	5. ¡Juguemos juntos para siempre!

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

**_*LA FELICIDAD: Es estar con alguien a quien quieres aunque sucedan cosas malas y dolorosas por estar juntos. Porque no estar juntos es lo mas doloroso_***

**(Miku POV)**

**_*Estoy desesperadamente buscándote e incluso dejo ir lo que poseo*_**

Por el sonido del viento… crujiendo en la ventana; sabia que nuestro encuentro había llagado.

A lo lejos se puede divisar una intensa neblina, que cubre a todo el exterior. El aire pega en mi cara, como si quisiera cortarme… así que coloco cuidadosamente mi _mascara de zorro_.

Llevaba puesto mi habitual kimono, lleno de sangre y mi cabello recogido en dos coletas.

Seguí caminando mientras miraba hacia todas partes… los arboles parecían morir a cada paso que daba. El olor a humedad inunda todo el lugar… parece que llego la hora.

**_*El viento sopla como si cortara mis orejas y mi cuerpo congelado no siente nada excepto dolor*_**

No me arrepiento pues la putrefacción es lo que el cielo decreta y sigo rezando en este lugar.

Aunque sé que es imposible que nos podamos salvar… sigo teniendo esperanzas; soy una idiota por no rendirme después de todo lo que hemos vivido… pero juro que esta vez no fallare.

Aun niños jugábamos juntos y recuerdo uno de mis juegos favoritos… el de las ¨_escondidillas_¨ ¿Quién diría que este nos llevaría a tanta destrucción? Esperando el día indicado llego para darle fin a esta situación y terminar con el dolor.

Ahora nuestros recuerdos están en el fondo del mar.

**_*Estoy aquí*_**

**_*Es realmente doloroso y mi corazón esta lleno de dolor*_**

Tan pronto como caigas dormido… desapareceré en este mismo lugar.

Pase de nuevo por aquel cuarto en donde se guardan cosas jamás encontradas… parece que el tiempo siempre cura todo pero no es cierto.

El lugar esta infestado por moscas y es insoportable el olor a putrefacción que ahí hay; se encuentran pies y manos colgados del techo… sujetados por alambres.

En pequeños frascos hay ojos y otras partes pequeñas del cuerpo… manteniéndolas todavía frescas. No me importa la imagen que estas brindan… ya que he presenciado cosas aun mas atroces… fuera del limite de nuestra imaginación… dejando como prueba la única sensación que tengo… el dolor.

**_*Estoy aquí… sácame de aquí*_**

**_*Mi príncipe*_**

Con un color intenso, las luciérnagas brillan a lo lejos y se puede apreciar la imagen de un cuervo sosteniendo un ojo color amarillo en su pico.

Sigo buscando a aquellos que me han traicionado y al parecer la única de aquí… que se acuerda sobre nuestro pasado… soy yo.

Len… lo que anhelaba era defender junto a ti, pero deje a un lado mi futuro por jugar un poco contigo… sé que siempre he sido egoísta y este es el _castigo_ que me merezco.

Escucho algunas voces y sonrío…

-Yo no jugaría por la noche al _kakurenbo- _toque mi mascara y la incline un poco –si lo haces… es posible que te lleven los _onis_, ellos pueden olerte y después de encontrarte te devoran… el juego de _otokoyo_sama_… ¿No lo conocen? Jajajaja entonces tendré que contarles de que se trata…. El _otokoyo_sama_ es un juego secreto que se realiza en la ciudad, un _kakurenbo_… absolutamente secreto-

**_*¿No puedo soñar?*_**

**(Len POV)**

**_*Dolores, confesiones… aroma del pecado*_**

No se nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor… solo puedo ver el gran bosque en silencio y escuchar unas pequeñas risas. De vez en cuando logro ver entre los arboles a mi amiga Gumi, que solo me mira tristemente.

Aun no puedo escapar de este lugar… quiero abrasar a Miku, escuchar su suave vos y tocar su piel de seda; pero ella no se encuentra aquí.

**_*Mi corazón se vuelve negro*_**

Ahora que lo recuerdo… ella me pidió que no saliera de aquí, que todo esto terminaría pronto… pero que no saliera de aquí.

-Ella esta jugando al _otokoyo_sama_-

-¿_Otokoyo_sama_?- pregunte a mi amiga… que se encontraba justamente enfrente de mí, mientras reía infantilmente.

-A veces las luces de la ciudad brillan de manera espeluznante… entonces el bosque se convierte en un laberinto y si sigues las luces ¨_o_to_ko_yo_¨ te guiaran el camino… llegaras a la plaza de _otokoyo_sama_ cuando llegue el final. Cuando haya ahí 7 niños el juego comenzara, todos los niños que participen deben llevar una _mascara de zorro_… el juego de _otokoyo_sama_ no es como el _kakurenbo_ normal… es muy peligroso. Dicen que todos los niños que lo jueguen desaparecerán, en el juego hay _demonios_ reales (_onis_) que se llevan a los niños… toma- Gumi extendió su mano, dándome una _mascara de zorro_ pintada de amarillo –Miku necesita ayuda-

**_*Una guadaña en mi mano derecha*_**

Tome la mascara y me la coloque rápidamente; en una de las orejas puse aquel pasador que le regale a Miku la vez que fuimos a la playa.

A un lado del árbol… brillaba la plata sucia de mi arma.

A lo lejos se escuchan gritos, así que apresuro mi paso mientras arrastro aquel pesado pecado.

El pecado nace dentro de nosotros, no me preocupo por ir al infierno… decapitare a cualquier persona que haya hecho llorar a mi verde aqua.

**_*Escucho_** **_a mi amada cantar una canción*_**

Con lagrimas en mis ojos sigo caminando… y busco a los enmascarados.

En el momento una hoz hace un sonido… una flor de una canción tranquila.

Florece, florece y se hunde en el pantano… ahora comprendo todo… Gumi esta muerta.

**(General POV)**

**_*Ciudad de los demonios*_**

-Oye Gakupo ¿No podrías hacer menos ruido?- una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas miraba temerosa a su alrededor… esta iba acompañada por su fuerte novio de cabellos purpuras -¡Los demonios podrían encontrarnos!-

-No hay nada que temer- el chico acaricio levemente la cabeza de la peli rosada mientras sonreía –Meiko se refirió a Len como un ¨_oni_¨, eso no quiere decir que sea uno verdadero-

Los dos seguían caminado tomados de las manos, cada uno llevaba su mascara de zorro pintadas de diferentes colores… característicos de ellos.

El bosque parecía salido de un cuento de hadas… en los arboles colgaban lámparas de todos colores mientras se escuchaba música alrededor.

-¿Una estatua?- Luka seguía igual o mas temerosa por aquella extraña escultura -¿Qué hace una estatua en un bosque?-

-Esta escuela fue construida hace muchos años… así que no me parece raro que haya algo así por aquí- el peli morado parecía estar impacientándose por la actitud tan infantil de su novia… Gakupo siempre había admirado a Luka por demostrar ser una chica fuerte y valiente; ya que a la hora de asesinar a alguien, ella lo hacia como algo común… como si se tratara de comer un dulce.

Gakupo llevaba escondido un pequeño cuchillo… ya que si la situación lo pedía, seria capaz de asesinar a su amada.

Luka llevaba enredado entre su kimono, aquel abanico con el que mato a Gumi ya que si la ocasión lo pedía asesinaría a su pequeño e insignificante juguete llamado… Gakupo.

-Meiko nos pidió que asesináramos a cualquiera que se nos pusiera enfrente ¿verdad?- pregunto de nuevo Luka mientras pasaba su mano entre el cinturón del kimono y rosaba sus delicados dedos con el arma.

-Si-

-Veo… a alguien ahí parado- volvió a interrumpir la peli rosada con una sonrisa… esta noche estaba sedienta de sangre –se escucha ¿Un cascabel?-

**(Miku POV)**

**_*Estoy aquí… es desbordante*_**

Respirando… retroceden en sus pasos, tranquilamente se hacen señas y una vez más perseguiré tu sombra. Acomode mi cabello he hice sonar aquel pasador de la vida anterior… esa ves solo era un pequeño cascabel junto a una banana.

-Lo siento… siento haberte hecho esperar- saque mi lengua y golpee torpemente mi cabeza, sin quitar mi mascara -siempre estoy llegando tarde-

El camino hacia el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos; se volvió oscuro antes de que me diera cuenta y el sol de la tarde no volverá a alzarse nunca mas…

La pareja de tortolos que antes me amenazaron con sus armas… ahora estaban suplicando por piedad.

-¿Piedad? Pero si solo es un juego ne~?- sonreí aunque la mascara lo ocultara -¿Por qué se asustan tanto?-

-_Kimotori… kimotori_- los dos balbuceaban aquello mientras lloraban… detrás de mi había un demonio llamado _kimotori_; un demonio rojo con rasgos humanoides, lleva un cuchillo ensangrentado en cada mano y una rueda de molino en su espalda. Su nombre se traduce como "_El ladrón de Carne_" o "_El ladrón de vida_" –Miku… ayúdanos…-

-Quiero ver cada uno de sus músculos expuestos al exterior… aun palpitantes- sonreí –y sus ojos fuera de sus cuencas… sus gritos de dolor son música para mis oídos-

**(General POV)**

El bosque se encontraba oscuro… las lámparas que alumbraban el camino ya no lo hacen.

Una pequeña y hermosa rubia seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno… miraba hacia su alrededor y daba un pequeño paso.

-Estúpida Meiko- la rubia murmuro mientras sacaba su desarmador –no me dijo quien era el verdadero _oni_-

La castaña… su líder; le había encomendado a Rin que matara cuanto antes al verdadero ¨_oni_¨ mas sin embargo nunca le dijo quien era.

-Miku ni~ ¿Dónde estas?- la rubia se lamento por unos segundos antes de que viera el agua de un pequeño charco… esta se movía -¿Qué demonios…?-

**(Miku POV)**

**_*Sigo teniendo este amor*_**

Corrí detrás de Rin como si no hubiera un mañana… derribe arboles y comí todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!- la rubia corría despavorida al ver que su pequeña e insignificante arma no serbia de nada -¡No me toques _Chitori_!- Rin había caído.

-Meiko te ordeno que mataras al _oni_ ¿verdad?- toque suavemente su mejilla –pero que tonta… mando a una de las chicas mas inofensivas a acabar con el…-

-Miku…- Rin comenzó a llorar -¡Púdrete! Siempre fuiste la favorita del lugar, siempre la gente te quiso a ti, todos estaban enamorados de ti… ¡Siempre te llevas la atención!-

La rubia enterró en mi mano su desarmador mientras reía como loca…

-_Chitori_- susurre mientras miraba mi preciada sangre correr –lo siento Rin… pero no puedo aguantar mas las ganas de ver tu cuerpo, tan flácido como una gelatina a la falta de sangre… y me llevare tu moño ya que se ve mas bonito en mi-

Sonó de nuevo mi cascabel y ataco _Chitori_: Un demonio en forma de león cornudo. Su nombre se traduce como "_El Ladrón de sangre_".

**(General POV)**

Un peli azul vagaba solo en la profundidad del bosque… el tenia que asesinar a Miku.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Kaito mientras miraba un pergamino raro, colgado de la rama de un árbol… al parecer este solo tenia dibujos y unas cuantas letras -¿_Kimotori_? ¿_Chitori_? ¿_Aburatori_? ¿_CartKotori_? ¡Son los nombres de los demonios!... ¿Pero quien es el del centro?...-

Aquella campana volvió a sonar… a lo lejos se podía llegar a ver a _Aburatori_; dos demonios en una carretilla con forma de perro, sin embargo todos son una sola entidad. Su nombre se traduce como "_El ladrón de grasa_" (_Grasa humana_).

El peli azul corrió como nunca, mas sin embargo el demonio no parecía perseguirle… mas bien, parecía que lo ignorara y seguía caminando tranquilamente por en medio de los arboles.

Len vagaba por esos alrededores… es el único que no puede ver al gran demonio.

**(Miku POV)**

**_*La lluvia penetra mis ojos y pretendo estar loca con una sonrisa*_**

Si el día que nace va a separarnos… contare las mañanas en las que se recupere la conciencia; pues así se convertirá en esa luz; nos seguiremos abrasando y no nos separaremos jamás.

-Ne~ Kaito nichan… cuando termine esto hay que tener un bebe ¿ne~?- dije mientras lo abrasaba y miraba al rubio que estaba enfrente de mi… le dije que no saliera y me desobedeció.

Los dos chicos llevaban sus _mascaras de zorro_ de diferente color… Len llevaba en su mano una guadaña y Kaito me llevaba entre brazos.

-Miku! ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Len mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia nosotros… pero tengo que hacer que me odie para que al final me mate.

-Nada- sonreí –estoy feliz… porque Kaito te va a matar y podremos vivir felices para siempre-

-¿Qué… que dices?-

-Siempre he estado enamorada de Kaito nichan… pero llegaste tu y por votación me tuve que quedar contigo… pero mi nuevo novio te va a matar y después tendremos un bebe-

-Eso… eso… eso no puede ser posible!- grito Len mientras concluía por atacar a Kaito… no fue necesario que usara a _Aburatori_… ya que los dos chicos terminaron por pelear…

Yo miraba entretenida aquella escena, aunque quisiera matar a Kaito de una vez y abrasar a Len… no puedo.

**_*No puedo volver… a ignorar el destino_***

**(General POV)**

Meiko caminaba despreocupada mientras contaba con los dedos cuantos de los ¨Vocaloids¨ quedaban…

Gakupo y Luka; a los pobres se les fue arrebatada la piel, dejándolos como muñecos de anatomía en un charco de sangre… hacían tan bonita pareja, pero es una lastima que Luka solo lo haya visto como un juego y entre ellos dos se quisieran matar.

Rin murió dejando solo de recuerdo su piel fría… lo que hace el egoísmo y la envidia.

Kaito amaba tanto a Miku que no pudo matarla… al final de cuentas su amor ha surgido desde años inmemorables… podrían decirse décadas, vidas… al igual que el rubio.

_Eran 7 murieron 4… quedan 3._

**(Miku POV)**

**_*Si mis gritos no te alcanzan… es completamente indigno*_**

Mis manos permanecen cerradas, las manchas negras las están envolviendo ¿No es así? la temperatura disminuye, el paisaje cambia aumentando el odio.

***Se mi sacrificio***

Estando aquí hice girar las palabras; en silencio el mundo desaparecerá aunque todavía hay un pequeño claro de esperanza en la oscuridad… o dios mío.

Tu corazón danza en el aire hasta desaparecer y mis palabras desaparecerán en el tiempo.

En silencio el mundo desaparecerá, aunque todavía hay un pequeño claro de esperanza en la oscuridad… o dios mío… ¿Es esta la oración que nos salvara del destino?

**_*Estoy aquí… sácame de aquí* _**

**_*Mi príncipe* _**

-Lo que anhelaba era amar a tu lado, aunque solo fuera una hora… Len- respondí mientras volteaba a ver los últimos dos cuerpos sin vida; el de Kaito y Meiko.

Meiko estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del lugar en donde estaba sentada… CartKotori se encargo de ella.

Kaito estaba unos metros mas adelante, Len había hecho un corte perfecto en su cuello… no hizo falta usar otro de los demonios.

-Miku, te prometí que nunca te abandonaría- mi novio seguía arrastrando la guadaña tranquilamente, sus pasos me provocaban escalofríos… hace mucho que la mirada de Len dejo de ser tierna e inocente –lo lamento por Kaito pero te hice una promesa-

-Vamos…- retire mi mascara cuidadosamente, dejando una sonrisa llena de locura en mi rostro –vengare a Kaito-

-Miku no se lo que te haya hecho- el me devolvió la sonrisa –pero tu no lo amas-

-¿Por qué lo dices? No crees que estas siendo demasiado orgulloso?- saque de mi coleta aquel pasador que nos llevara a la perdición… toque aquel cascabel –vamos… juega con mis amigos-

-Miku… ¿tu eres… el… el 5 demonio?-

-¿Quieres saberlo?- pregunte –si quieres saberlo… debes encontrarme antes de que se agote tu tiempo-

-¡Miku!-

Corrí hacia un lugar… corrí a la nada… no podía estar mas tiempo ahí… no quiero que ellos tomen tu vida al azar… no quiero que por todo lo que he luchado… no quiero que tu mueras.

**_*¿No puedo ni siquiera soñar?*_**

**(Len POV)**

Camine sin rumbo, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Miku desapareció… mi arma es muy pesada así que la abandone cerca del tronco de un frondoso árbol, ya que no creo que la vaya a utilizar.

Es horrible el olor que emana de mi kimono; la sangre de Kaito aun esta fresca y eso provoca una sensación de asco en mí. Los arboles parasen relatar una historia de años, que esta noche se volverá a repetir… a pesar de que no se del por que estoy aquí, en mi corazón siento tristeza y preocupación… tengo que encontrar a mi novia lo antes posible.

_Pronto amanecerá y cuando caiga el sol… el tiempo se habrá terminado._

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10… ¡Te encontré!- escuche la suave voz de Miku, así que me acerque hacia ese lugar misterioso… solo estaba alumbrado por unas misteriosas lámparas de papel –tardaste mucho-

-Lo siento-

-Nunca se te quitara la manía de siempre ¨_llegar tarde_¨ ¿verdad?-

-Parece que no-

-Bueno… vamos…- ella saco un pequeño cuchillo oxidado, tenia rastros de sangre y parecía ser muy antiguo –acaba conmigo de una vez-

-¿Qué… que dices?- Miku me señalo en donde sentarme así que obedecí, ella me brindo una sonrisa.

-Te dije que no salieras- ella toco su vientre –en el juego de la vida es matar o morir-

-Entonces… adelante- tome su suave mano –clávalo y terminemos con este juego-

-Tu no entiendes- ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, limpie sus lagrimas con mis manos –yo soy el _oni principal_ así que debes matarme antes de que vengan por ambos-

-Miku-

-¡Quiero que tengas una esposa! ¡Una hermosa hija de ojos azules como los tuyos! ¡Un perro llamado Alberth! ¡Te gradúes! ¡Seas un gran empresario! ¡!QUIERO QUE VIVAS¡!- la verde aqua lloraba amargamente, trate de consolarla pero de nada serbia. El sol salía y Miku trataba de parar el tiempo… algunos pasos se escuchaban y los demás demonios poco a poco nos rodeaban -¡Quiero que tengas una familia! ¡MATAME! ¡!YO SOY MALA, ASÍ QUE MATAME¡!-

-Lo resolveremos juntos amor- las luciérnagas iban cubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo de Miku, dejándola ver como un espíritu… sus manos poco a poco desaparecían y sus ojos se quedaban sin lagrimas. La abrase y también comencé a llorar… poco a poco el circulo de los demonios se estaba cerrando.

-Pase lo que pase… siempre te protegeré- bese sus lagrimas y trate de ser fuerte por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-G… gracias- en la boca de Miku se hallaba un hilo de sangre… ella había dado la vida por salvarme.

-Lo siento princesa- Meiko se encontraba sentada frente a nosotros, en ella había una sonrisa llena de paz y tristeza. La castaña había tratado de matarme y Miku se interpuso entre el cuchillo y mi cuerpo –de nuevo… no pude salvarla **_*mi princesa*_**-

-¡Miku!- grite mientras veía su cuerpo desaparecer poco a poco.

***Quise consolarte cuando te vi llorar pero mi brazo temblaba; temía lastimar tu dulce cara…***

-Te amo…- le susurre mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la besaba, esperando alguna respuesta suya… solo había una sonrisa llena de amor, ternura, paz…

-No… no seas tonto…- ella dijo en un susurro apenas audible –También te amo…-

***Hasta la persona mas inocente puede tener un monstro en su interior***

El pulso de Miku disminuyo notoriamente, apenas y se podía sentir su respiración… sus ojos se habían vuelto brillosos.

Los rayos del sol penetraron las ramas de los arboles… solo se podía escuchar mi lamento.

-Adiós-

**_*El destino que adore… ahora se ríe de mí. Finalmente me di cuenta del dolor oculto detrás de tus palabras, aquel día*_**

Tome el cuchillo… bese por ultima vez a Miku y lo clave en mi pecho… ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si no puedo estar a tu lado?

**(Miku POV)**

**_En este camino oscuro, roto y sin ningún fragmento de luz… de repente sentí que apareció una esperanza que no debía haber estado ahí._**

**_Soy una tonta al haber creído que esta vez evitaría lo de siempre… _**

**_Nos veremos en otra vida… _**

**_Len Kagamine_**


End file.
